Decode
by hieilover2005
Summary: Chloe Michaels goes to Coates Academy but when the FAYZ hits she is faced with a tough decision; not only that but she tries to hide her feelings for everyones favorite psychopath Drake Merwin OCXDrake
1. Chapter 1

**Decode**

HL: ok so this is my first 'Gone' fan-fiction so it might suck but it might not.

Summary: Chloe Michaels and Drake Merwin never really got along, at all, one was a psychopath and the other was just trying to live her life as normally as possible, but when you're a Coates Academy student that's not possible. Once the FAYZ hits, Chloe is faced with a challenge, stay with Drake, Diana, and Caine or side with Sam and his friends. OCXDrake

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters

* * *

It happened so fast, but I knew what had happened the minute I had heard cheering outside my room, all the adults had vanished, which meant my own boyfriend, had disappeared as well. I stepped outside the room to see Caine and Diana standing at the head of the steps, some kids were mixing cement, my guess was that Diana had already started reading the powers of the kids, and Caine was making his first move to make sure they didn't use them on him. I looked to the left and saw none other then Drake Merwin standing next to Caine, grinning like a mad man, watching as kids hands were being cemented one by one, standing next to Diana was Computer Jack. I looked at Caine, who was watching the process of the other "freaks" being cemented, when Diana looked up to see me standing there watching, "Chloe, come watch!" she said, her voice sounding a little too excited, I walked over and stood beside Jack. The terror in the other kids eyes frightened me, but gave Drake such an adrenaline rush that his grin started to look menacing, I hated that psychopath with such a passion it was ridiculous, I think I hated him more then Diana did. I stood in silence as one by one the higher bars were cemented while the lower ones, or the normal kids, just watched, some amused, some with terrified looks, and others just looked plain confused.

I couldn't take watching anymore, so I turned away, which was when Diana grabbed my hand, I ripped it away, "Nice try." I said coolly walking away, Caine looked from the corner of his eye as Jack pulled out his PDA, shit she got a read. I started walking a little faster when I felt a presence behind me, I started a slight jog, which was when I heard the footsteps getting faster, and I broke into a sprint. The minute I hit the staircase to run up to the 3rd floor I was grabbed roughly by my hair, "Where do you think your going _Michaels_?" Drake hissed in my ear as I kicked him in his stomach he let go, and I took off going up the stairs as fast as I could, obviously not fast enough, because Drake was right behind me, "Caine just wants to talk to you!" I heard Drake say as he huffed, "Yeah? Well I don't want to talk to him!" I said still running when he tackled me onto the staircase, he held my wrists, "Now be a good girl," he said with a smirk, "and come quietly." I didn't have a choice. Drake pulled me up and shoved me lightly, causing me to miss a step, and almost fall flat on my face, I turned and glared at him as he smirked at me I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking.

The only thing I could think about was the one time I had been with Diana when she wrote the word "Sadist" next to Drake's name on Nurse Temple's sheet, and put a smiley face next to it, and how I had laughed at it for the rest of the day. I chuckled a little at the thought as Drake pushed me through two large doors, Caine was at the front of the room, Diana was next to him, and Jack was next to her, "So, Diana tells me you're a four bar as well Chloe." Caine said looking at me as Drake, like the obedient dog he is, went to Caine's unoccupied side, "I am." I said as I looked at Jack who seemed to be shaking slightly, "Now tell me why I shouldn't have you cemented?" Caine said narrowing his eyes, "I never use my power so there's nothing for you to worry about." I said in a matter of fact voice, "What can you do?" Caine asked as I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, like I said I haven't used it be-"

WHAM!

I hit the doors on the other side of the room, Caine was provoking me, and I knew it, I stood up as my eyes narrowed, he hit me again with his telekinetic powers, I heard Drake laugh, and before I knew it I heard him yell out and he was sent flying across the room.

Dead silence.

I huffed as I lowered my right hand to my side, Jack, Diana, and Caine stood wide-eyed as Drake stood up, fuming, "YOU BITCH!" he yelled starting to come towards me, but Caine grabbed his shoulder stopping him, "So," Caine said slowly, "you have telekinetic powers as well, but is that all you have?" "I don't know." I said sounding out each word, as Caine nodded, "Very well, then. You could prove useful Chloe." "Useful for what?" I asked as he looked at me, "Our takeover of course." He said as I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't feel like asking any more questions, "Drake, Diana, Jack, and Chloe get ready, we are going down to Perdido Beach." Diana nodded as she stepped down first, Jack followed, then Caine, then me, and a furious Drake was behind me. As we walked the other kids who were coming with us also followed, I could almost hear Drake's thoughts of wanting to kill me for slamming him into the wall, not my fault he was my target.

Drake and I never got along, maybe it was the whole fact I had turned him down a while ago, or maybe it was the fact I didn't like sadists. My boyfriend wasn't the perfect angel, but he was sure as hell better then Drake, my boyfriend's name was Emile, and he was sent to Coates the same reason I was sent there for, pushing our younger siblings down a set of stairs and also trying to drown them. I wasn't a sadist, but I _hated _my younger brother and I wanted something bad to happen to him, I was probably twelve when I was sent away to Coates Academy, my mother came home and found my brother crying at the bottom of the steps and me at the top of them. That was the first straw, the second was when I had pushed him down the slide, and the third was when I had finally tried to drown him in the pool before my twelfth birthday, that had sent my mother into a tail spin my brother was _her _angel and I was her _devil. _My father had tried to protect me the first two times saying it was just an accident, but the third, he had said that it was time for me to go away to a "special" school for "special" kids. "Special" my ass more like psychos, but Emile wasn't as psycho as I thought at first, he was as nice as could be to me, unlike Drake, him and his gun fetish scared the living crap out of me.

I was sitting quietly in the SUV as Caine talked to the other kids, I really wasn't listening, that was until, "Chloe, Drake, you will be staying in town together." "WHOAH!" "WHO!" "WHAT!" The two of us yelled at different times, then looked at each other, then back at Caine, "YOUR KIDDING RIGHT!" we both yelled again as Caine closed his eyes, Diana smirked, "Try not to kill each other." She said in a singsong voice as I glared at her, "Wait, Caine you can't be serious!" I said as Drake started fuming again, "I need you both here to keep an eye on Sam, and his friends." "But, but, but…" Caine gave me a look and I sighed, "fine.." I muttered as Drake glared at me.

The two of us walked in silence as we occupied an empty house across from Orc and Howard's house, I wanted to die, right there, I was tempted to tell Drake just to shoot me now. The first thing was to make sure there was enough food in the house to survive two growing fourteen-year-olds, I checked the cabinets as Drake checked the fridge, "We should save the canned food and eat the perishables first." I said as Drake nodded, "One thing we can finally agree on." I muttered closing the last cabinet as I walked upstairs to claim my room. I walked into a room with a large bed with a canopy over it and laid down in it, it felt like home to me, I used to have a bed just like it, but it was a single, and my guess was that the mattress I was laying on was a double. I sighed when I heard Drake come up the stairs, I sat up, and he looked in, a smirk on his face, "Of course you'd pick the larger room." "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked glaring as the smirk widened, "Enough room for you and Emile to lay in bed together, oh wait, that's right, Emile poofed didn't he?" I glared at him, "Go away jerk." I said standing up and closed the door in his face. I heard him chuckle as he walked down the hall and closed the door to his own room, it was no secret that Emile and I had been intimate maybe once or twice, but for him to bring up something that painful was just cold.

Emile had been so good to me that I thought we were going to be together forever, but just two days ago, he had turned fifteen, and he disappeared along with every other person above fifteen. I had until June, so did Drake, and Caine only had a few days left or so, at least I think that was what was mentioned anyway between him and Diana earlier in the day. I closed my eyes trying to drift to sleep thinking of something more pleasant then Emile being gone, but nothing came to mind, but that was when my eyes flew open I had almost forgot, my little brother was still home, _alone_. My parents had probably disappeared as well leaving him alone by himself, even though I hated him, he was still my flesh and blood, I had no choice but to love him. I pictured him huddled in a corner scared and crying, he was only nine for God's sake, I jumped out of the bed and opened my door which slammed against the wall causing Drake to open his door as I flew down the stairs. My heart raced as I turned the door knob, Drake put his hand against the door, "Where do you think your going?" he asked as I looked at him, "I have to get Justin!" I said, panic in my voice, Drake raised an eyebrow, "Your brother?" "YES!" I said fighting tears, for a moment I thought I saw Drake's eyes show pity, but that look quickly disappeared, "Fine, I'm coming with you though." He said as I nodded. I didn't care at this point in time, I just had to get to my brother.

The two of us ran down the street to my house, Drake kicked down the locked door, and I started running around the house, "JUSTIN!" I yelled opening every door to see if he was hiding anywhere, "JUSTIN!" I yelled running upstairs, checked my room, no Justin, "JUSTIN!" I yelled again opening every door, he clearly wasn't in the house. I ran back downstairs as Drake looked at me, I panted, my mind racing at where the hell he could have been, the shed. I ran out the back door, "JUSTIN!" I yelled again as I ran to the shed and opened the door, still wasn't there, how long had it been since he was alone? I sat on the grass and sighed, starting not to care anymore, which was when I noticed a blonde girl walk over with him, "JUSTIN!" I yelled running to him and squeezed the living daylights out of him, "Hi." Was all he said when I noticed that the blonde was holding the hand of a boy who was playing his Game Boy, not paying attention, "Thank you." I said as Drake stepped out of the house his eyes narrowed at the blonde. Justin walked beside me as I walked over to Drake, his gray eyes transfixed on the blonde who had started walking away, "Where are you going to stay Justin?" I asked as my brother looked at me, "Home. I can fend for myself." He said as I looked at him, "Suite yourself." I said shrugging as I walked over to Drake; we walked down the street in silence.

By the time we had reached the house we were staying in, it was about dinnertime, I went into the fridge and pulled out milk, bread, and the cold cuts, which were going to go bad at anytime, and started making a sandwich. As I sat at the table I noticed that Drake was making his way to the door, "Where are you going?" I asked as he barely turned to look at me, "Into town." He said slamming the door behind him, I rolled my eyes and continued to make my sandwich, _that boy has some anger management issues to work on_. I thought to myself as I took a bite out of my dinner.

* * *

HL: like I said first Gone fic ever

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Decode chapter 2**

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

Chloe Michaels.

Out of **ALL **the people Caine could have stuck me with he stuck me with _Chloe Michaels. _

CHLOE MICHAELS!

The one girl I _**HATED**_, other then Diana, CHLOE MICHAELS was the one I hated the most. The stuck up _BRAT _girlfriend of Emile Pierce, the one kid who would literally abuse her in order to get his way, I was the only one who knew that. Chloe freaking Michaels the one who put up with all of Emile's crap and then got stuck with the bastard for a year until he disappeared, THANK GOD. I walked through the town, kids were hiding, just the way I liked it, and I looked to see that everything was in order since Howard was placed in front of Ralph's, per Caine's orders, but there was no Sam. I smirked at the thought that he wimped out once the Fearless Leader took over and that he wouldn't be returning, but as I walked by the fire station I noticed that him and his two buddies were still there. I scoffed and kept walking doing rounds to see if any activity was going on when I saw Mother Mary walking with her brother and all the little kids to the beach.

The little ones ran after her in fear when they saw that I was coming, a smirk crossed my face, which was when I heard one of the kids scream, I turned to see that someone had poofed in front of them. I narrowed my eyes to see Sam come running out of the fire station as Mother Mary and Brother John covered the kids eyes when the second girl poofed as well, I rose an eyebrow, something worth while reporting to Caine, finally. I started making my way to Coates when something crossed my mind, Caine's fifteenth birthday was coming up soon, and an evil smile crept up on my face, once he was gone that meant I was in control.

* * *

Drake had been gone for an hour or so, which gave me time to decide it was safe enough for me to take a shower, hopefully, before he came back. I stripped down in the bathroom upstairs, turned on the water, and hopped in letting the warm water run down my body as I closed my eyes to relax. I sighed contently until I heard a loud bang from downstairs making me jump five feet in the air, turn, shut off the water, and stood absolutely still as I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Do you really think this is safe?" I heard a voice ask, a girl clearly, as I tiptoed to the door and opened it slightly.

"Drake isn't here so now's a good time to start getting food from the houses."

"Dude, this really isn't a good idea." I heard another male voice say as I lightly closed the door, tiptoed back into the bathroom and pulled on the robe that was hanging from the door quickly around my soaked body, just in time too since the footsteps started walking down the hall.

"Man, someone's here."

"C'mon Sam, lets go." I heard a female voice say as I peaked out the slight opening in the door, "Hold on." The boy addressed as Sam said when another bang was heard from downstairs, the three upstairs turned quickly, "Edildo what the hell are you doing?" I heard the girl yell as the fourth member came running up the stairs, "Drake's on his way back, we need to leave, NOW!" The three upstairs ran down after the other boy as I opened the door to the bathroom, I quickly used my powers to slam the front door , and lock it as I ran after them.

"Open the door!"

"It's locked!"

"The back door! C'mon!"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife as they ran, I threw it, missing Sam by an inch causing the girl to scream, "What are you doing here?" I asked coming out as the four turned, pale as ghosts, "We were just leaving." The girl said as I held my hand up, Sam got in front of them, his hands starting to glow as well, I rose an eyebrow as I heard Drake attempting to break down the front door. I turned, lowered my hand, and yanked my hand towards my body pulling the knife out of the wall, "Go, you've got five minutes." I said as the boy in front fumbled with the doorknob, Sam took over pushing the door open, and they all bolted as I unlocked the front door Drake stumbled in, "WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE!" he yelled grabbing something at his waist, I blocked the door way, "Don't you _DARE _Drake Merwin." I said as he scowled at me.

Drake seemed to be a foul mood, why, I had no idea, and I wasn't about to ask why. I walked up the stairs as Drake sat at the dining table playing with the gun he had in his right hand, switching the safety on and off, on and off, on and off, over and over again. That was bound to get annoying. I went into the room to see if there were any clothes I could fit into, I opened the closet to find jeans, sweats, nice tops, and a plethora of shoes at the bottom that went with every outfit in the closet. Spoiled princess much? I pulled on a pair of baggy black pants with chains hanging off of them, a black top, and slipped on the black sandals that matched the outfit, it was the only non bright thing I could find, obviously the daughter had gone through the "I'm a Goth" stage of life.

I walked down the stairs as I saw Drake look up at me, a fleeting look of concern replaced by the stern look he usually wore, "What?" I asked as he rolled his eyes at me, "Nothing." I rolled my eyes going into the kitchen as I started hearing the safety on the gun again going on and off, on and off, on and off, "Knock it off!" I said hearing the chair he was in fall over, and before I knew it his hand was wrapped around my throat, "You want to say that again?" he hissed as I kicked him in his stomach he let go, then came at me again, this time I grabbed the same kitchen knife I had before, held my hand out, and twisted his arm behind him, the knife in my left hand pressed against his throat, "Knock it off." I said as he threw his elbow into my chin, I let go, and he pressed the gun to my chest, "I swear to god I will kill you if you try that again." He said as he watched me gulp a smirk crossed his face, "Now be a good girl and make Daddy a sandwich." He said lowering the gun, satisfied that I was afraid, and walked away again.

"Be a good girl and make Daddy a sandwich….please." I said to myself as I started getting the sandwich materials together.

* * *

I was not having a good day, first I was stuck with Chloe, and when I went to see Caine I find out Chloe's actual birthday is a week after Caine and Sam's birthday, someone had copied over Chloe's real birthday.

"How is that possible?"

"_Someone put tape over the real date and replaced it with June."_

"_Does Chloe know?"_

"_No. She doesn't need to know, and Drake, if you tell her, I will kill you."_

I might not have liked Chloe but that was just messed up. To make matters worse I come back and see Sam and his friends snooping, what really set me off was when Chloe locked me out, and then there was the whole "knock it off" scenario since I was annoying her by playing with the safety on my gun. As I sat at the table Chloe dropped the sandwich she had made in front of me, such an obedient girl, a smirk crossed my face as I noticed she started walking towards the front door, "Where are you going?" I asked as she looked at me, "To check on Justin." "I'm sure he's fine stay and keep me company." She turned and looked at me, "Don't kid yourself, I'd rather be dead then stay here with you." A smirk crossed my face again, "That can be arranged." Chloe rolled her eyes at me as she twisted the doorknob to open the door.

I took a bite out of the food as I watched her turn around and look at me, I noticed something cross her green eyes, fear, normally I would have smirked at it, but I looked at her waiting for her to say something, "I know we don't get along," she said as I took another bite, "but be honest with me. My birthday isn't in June is it?" I nearly choked as I coughed. How did she know that? I ran into the kitchen to get a drink, opened the fridge, and pulled out the carton of milk as she stood at the door watching me, I looked at her, "How should I know?" I asked after getting over my choking spell, "It's none of my business now is it?" Chloe looked at me then rolled her eyes, "Forget I asked." "Forgotten." I said as she took her hand off the doorknob then proceeded up the stairs, "Where are you going?" I asked as she looked at me, "To bed." She said as she went up I sat back down finishing my sandwich.

Normally pain would bring me joy, but for some odd reason, this time it did not.

* * *

HL: Thank you for the reviews! Ideas are welcome too since I get major writers block sometimes after the second chapter.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**Decode Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

_How can I decide what's right?_  
_When you're clouding up my mind?_

It had been exactly a day, Chloe had not spoken to me, and had not come out of her room. I tried literally everything to piss her off, nothing got even the slightest reaction out of her, my mind was reeling the voices in the back of my head were yelling at me almost, but I decided to ignore them for the time being. I played with the safety on my gun again while sitting on my bed as I looked at the ceiling, as much as I hated Chloe, I couldn't get the fact that something was bothering her out of my head.

Did she know what was going to happen to her in a week?

If so, how did she know about it?

The more irritated I got with thinking about it, the louder the clicking sound of the safety got as I switched it on and off, I finally gave myself a headache and whipped the gun half way across the room which was stupid because the safety was off, when the gun hit the wall it went off hitting my ankle.

"SHIT!" I yelled grabbing the ankle as I heard Chloe's door open, she opened mine, "Are you ok?" she asked as I glared at her, "Oh yeah my ankle BLEEDS ALL THE TIME!" I practically yelled as she rolled her eyes at me, "Even when you're in pain you're still a dick." I heard her mutter as she turned away, I held the ankle as she came back with tweezers, hydrogen-peroxide, gauze, and a bandage roll to wrap the wound, "Move your hand." She said as I moved it she poured the peroxide on it and I screamed in pain as she held the foot so I didn't kick her, "Hold still! Do you want it to get infected!" she asked as I gritted my teeth while gripping the sheets she grabbed the tweezers and pulled the bullet out, and poured more of the peroxide on it, I gritted my teeth again as she began wrapping up my ankle.

_Can't win your losing fight all the time_  
_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

Chloe stopped after she finished wrapping the ankle, she looked over at the gun, got up, and walked over to the gun, turned on the safety then handed it back to me, "You need to be more careful next time." She said walking back to the door, I stood up, hobbled to the door, and closed the door so she turned around to look at me, "What are you doing?" she asked as I looked down at her, "You haven't talked to me since yesterday, something bothering you?" I asked as she looked at me, "Why do you care?" she asked as I rolled my eyes, "I don't I'm just nosey." I said with a smirk as she glared at me.

_When you're always taking sides_  
_You wont take away my pride_

Chloe dropped her hand to her side as she walked over to the bed, I watched as she sat down, I sat beside her as she put her hands on her lap, "I know I only have a week left." She said, so she did know, "I know because I can read minds too apparently, so I read yours after you came in yesterday." Great, what the hell else did she know? "So now your invading my privacy without intentionally doing it?" I asked as she gave a small smirk, "Oh no it is intentional, I enjoy seeing what you think." I glared at her as she laughed at me, "So why do you hate me?" she asked as I rolled my eyes, "I don't know read my mind and find out." "But that's no fun, I want you to tell me." I scoffed looking away from her as I felt her eyes look at me through the back of my head. Silence filled the room as she sighed I looked at her, hoping she had found the reason why I hated her, and I didn't have to explain, but the look in her eyes said I still needed to explain.

Wonderful.

Before I could open my mouth she looked at me, "You honestly hate me because I dated Emile?" I rolled my eyes at her, "I don't see why you would have." "Because he was better then you." That struck a nerve, "You know what Chloe, leave before I do something I will regret." "You wouldn't hurt me." Now she was testing me, I took the gun, pointed it at her head as she gave me a smug look, I turned off the safety, my hand started shaking. Chloe sat there with a smile on her face as I put the safety back on, she got onto the bed, and kneeled on it, her face a couple inches away from mine, "See? I told you, you wouldn't hurt me." She said closing the small gap between our lips, and took the gun out of my hand as she laid me on the bed, I pushed her away as she ran her lips up and down my neck, I groaned grabbing her head to make her look at me, "Stop toying with me, I know your only doing this because you have no one else." I said as she looked at me, "Get off." Chloe slowly got off as I sat up, she went to the door, and walked out.

I sat on the bed as her bedroom door slammed I put my face in my hands, and ran them through my hair, Chloe Michaels the one girl I hated, had started a dangerous game of cat and mouse. I knew for a fact she was toying with me and I never like being played with, unless I'm the one chasing, but this time I'm the mouse, and she's the cat.

_No not this time _  
_No not this time_

* * *

I've had enough, I do not want to stay with Drake anymore, accusing me of toying with him, PLEASE! I don't have time to toy with him all I know now is that I want out of this stupid thing with Caine. I don't want to take over Perdido Beach I don't want to have super-natural powers, I want to go back to being plain old boring Chloe Michaels, the one girl who was normal in Coates. Power isn't going to bring anyone we love back, nothing will bring them back at this point, I just want out, my mind is swirling I can't take this anymore, and I refuse to cry in a room that is right next to Drake's room. I want to cry so badly though, so hard, but I will not I do not want to let Drake know he's struck a nerve, I feel as if someone's punched me in the stomach and I can't breathe. I feel that god damn awful, I can't hold it in anymore, I grabbed my pillow, screamed into it, and then started crying each breath I took shook my body harder then the last one did. I stopped for a minute when I heard Drake's door open, he walked down the stairs, and I started crying again I wanted my mom back, I wanted my dad, and I wanted Emile back the most he would have been there and told me everything would be ok. A part of me wanted that to be Drake but my heart disobeyed that part and stuck with Emile as the only one who could really comfort me, as I cried I heard my door open, I stopped, and turned my head to see Drake standing in the doorway. I turned my head away as he knelt beside my bed, he ran his fingers through my hair, I closed my eyes hoping he'd go away, but I still felt him next to me, "Go away." I muttered as I felt the bed sink, "Please, go away." I said again as I felt him pull my head back by my hair looking into my red-rimmed eyes, a sure sign I had been crying, "I am going away. I'm going back to Coates so you can be alone." He said lifting my head off the pillow then slamming it back down on it, "And don't you even think about reading my mind again." He hissed getting off the bed leaving me there as he slammed the door shut.

I wanted to cry all over again. I hated being alone, I was always afraid of being alone, and now I was alone, it sucked. I wanted to run after him, beg him to stay, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen, Drake was the kind of boy who would not give in to anything, including begging. I stood, legs shaking, and went down the stairs after him as I heard the front door slam shut, I ran to it pulling it open just in time to see him get into the SUV Panda was driving, and they both sped off.

_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well  
__How did we get here?  
I__ think I know _

The only thing I could do was just stand there and watch as the SUV got smaller and smaller in the distance, one thing was for sure, Drake Merwin was not coming back.

* * *

HL: Two chapters in one day…. WOO HOO

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

**Decode chapter 4**

Disclaimer: also I do not own paramore's lyrics to 'decode'

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
_And it's hanging on your tongue_

The ride back to Coates was quiet, the road was bumpy, and I wasn't in the mood for talking at all. Panda drove as carefully as he could while I sat in thought, I suddenly felt guilty for leaving Chloe, why? I do not know, it was definitely out of character for me to even give a crap about someone, I hardly even cared about my so called followers that obeyed me like puppies being house trained. Panda stopped at the gate that opened for us as he drove through the gate, I jumped out at the door, and walked in making heads turn some looked at me questionably, others just glared at me. I walked up the stairs to see Caine and Diana standing there, "Where's Chloe?" Diana asked as I glared at her, "Back at the house, why does it matter?" "Because you were told to stay with her. Why are you here anyway?" Caine asked as I looked at him, "It's none of your business why I'm here anyway, and it defiantly isn't your place to tell me what to do." "How DARE you speak to him like that!" Diana practically screeched as I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "I don't have time for this." I said pushing past them and walked down the hall.

I wanted to be left alone and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, plus I had a week to figure out how to keep Chloe from disappearing, not that I cared, I enjoyed terrorizing her that was the only reason I wanted to keep her around. I went into one of the empty classrooms, locked the door, and then sat on the teacher's desk looking over the empty chairs that were once occupied by the "students" of the class. I scanned the room when I realized Chloe and I had been in the class together, I sat in front of her, and she was always passing notes to some other girl that was sitting beside her, the two would giggle endlessly it annoyed me so much. I looked at the spot to see a note on the floor, curiosity suddenly struck me, I got off the desk, walked over to the note, picked it up, slid into Chloe's desk, opened it, and started reading the note.

_You're so lucky that you have Emile as a boyfriend._

**I guess. **

_Has Drake said anything to you about it?_

**Not really, he's not happy about it I know that for a fact.**

_But are you happy?_

**No…**

_No?_

**No, I just really like someone else.**

_Who? _

There was no answer after that, I assumed Chloe either didn't want to answer, or she just didn't see the note on the floor of the classroom.

She liked someone else?

Who?

I got up from the desk when I saw that the trash bin hadn't been emptied, I went over and found another crumpled note in the trash, as pathetic as I seemed at that moment I grabbed it out of the bin. I un-crumpled it, and my answer was right there in big black print:

**Drake Merwin.**

I looked at the note, it felt like a truck had hit me square in the chest, I felt sick almost, and put my hand on the desk staring at the note when a thought occurred to me, didn't I borrow Chloe's notebook that day? I closed my eyes trying to remember, as the memory came back, I recalled her ripping something out of it, quickly, and she had turned red around her cheeks. Suddenly rage hit me, I threw the note back in the trash, kicked the can over, spilling its contents onto the floor which contained notes, chewed pencils, and used tissues as I opened the door which slammed against the wall breaking the glass which fell onto the floor. I stormed back down the hall I had gone down to get to the room passing Caine and Diana, Panda was sitting on the steps, I kicked him hard in the shin, "OW!" he yelled as I glared, "Get up lazy ass! Bring me back to Perdido!" "but…" "NOW!" I yelled as he scurried to his feet I noticed a smirk cross Caine's face as I took long strides to the door, Panda practically jogging to keep up. I had a little score to settle with Ms. Michaels.

* * *

I sat at the table eating cereal as I looked out the window watching Howard going back into the house him and Orc were staying in, the funny thing was, I hadn't seen Orc leave the house since that incident with that girl, Bette, I think her name was. I sat in silence when I noticed a black SUV pull up and out hopped Drake, looking pissed, I sat up straighter as the door flew open he slammed it shut again, and started closing the blinds, my mind started to panic. When he was done with the blinds he locked the door, dead bolted it, and pulled the chain across so no one would come in, I got off the stool my heart racing as my flight or fight instincts started kicking in. Drake started walking towards me as I started backing away, he grabbed me by the shirt pulling me close, "So you start with notes, then you gradually work your way up to playing me?" he asked as I looked at him, "What are you talking about?" I asked as he pushed me into the wall that was behind me, "Don't play stupid." He hissed advancing again as I turned and went into the kitchen, he followed, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a fork.

Great, I'm faced with a psychopath and the only thing that's near me is a fork. Great going Chloe, the worst thing that you can do with a fork is leave marks that's it.

A smirk crossed Drake's face as he came closer, I remembered I could push him back with my powers, I dropped the fork, went to put my hand out, but he grabbed my hands, and pushed me back into the counter. My eyes widened, my heart raced, and Drake had a smirk on his face, "There it is," he said as I looked at him, "the fear I _love _to see in a person's eyes when they see me." "I'm not afraid." I said starting to shake as my heart raced a small chuckle escaped his lips, "Too bad you only have a week left, I enjoy terrorizing you." He said as I looked at him, he just had to go there. I felt tears coming to my eyes as Drake smirked, I pushed him away, turned, and started heading for the stairs when I felt him grab my arm, I turned to yell at him, which was when he pulled me in close to his body landing a kiss on my lips. I stumbled back slightly into the wall as he stuck his hands into the back pockets of the pants I was wearing pushing against me with his body, I pushed him back, "What are you doing!" I said wiping my mouth as he looked at me, "Don't you _EVER _do that again!" Regardless, I had done it earlier, but that wasn't my point. Drake stepped towards me again, this time put his hand through my hair, the other hand on my waist as he kissed me again, he put his chin on top of my head as I leant into his chest hearing the faint beat of his heart, the two of us stood there for a few minutes until there was a loud banging on the door, I heard him groan, "WHAT!" he yelled as Panda's voice came through the door, "SAM'S LEAVING TOWN!" he said as Drake narrowed his eyes grabbing his gun that was hidden the whole time, "Drake!" I said grabbing his hand, as he turned, "Stay here." He said unlocking the door and stormed out.

_Just boiling in my blood_  
_But you think that I can't see_

Stay here what was I a dog?

I ran out the back door and hid until I saw the SUV drive by me, I ran down the street, and into town to see if I could find Sam before Drake did. The kids moved quickly as they realized who I was, I started scanning the crowd, when my head was bombarded with thoughts I closed my eyes to focus. I breathed in then exhaled focusing on two thoughts, one was Drake's mind, who was frustrated with the fact that our time was interrupted, and the other was Sam's mind who was at the marina, but was going towards the hotel where Astrid and Little Pete were hiding from Drake. I ran in the opposite direction towards the hotel, knowing Drake would figure out what was going on soon, and turn around to follow Sam. I wanted to get to Astrid first before Drake so he wouldn't be able to kill her and her little autistic brother, who was adorable, even though he had nothing to say. I ran all the way to the hotel and started going through the rooms, but I realized I was too late, Drake was already leaning over the railing of the balcony, I ran in grabbing him, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I yelled as he whipped around grabbing my neck, "BACK off!" he hissed throwing me into the bed, as I went to get up I noticed Drake move away when a shot of green light came flying at him. I got in front of him as I looked down to see Sam looking up, I gritted my teeth as I heard Drake get up, I turned shutting the glass doors on him, and locking them, "CHLOE!" he yelled pulling his gun off his waist band again I looked down to see Astrid, Sam, Edilio, the little boy, and Quinn getting ready to leave, "Wait!" I said jumping off the side of the balcony I was on, "I'm coming too!" the other three looked at each other as Sam hesitated, "Fine, but hurry." He said as I jumped onto the boat, Sam took off, just in time because Drake had broken the glass and was watching the boat speed off, "CHLOE!" I heard him yell as I turned my head away.

I was going to be in deep shit when Caine finds out what I just did.

_What kind of man that you are_  
_If you're a man at all  
_

* * *

BITCH!

I slammed my hands on the railing as I stormed through the room storming down the stairs back to Panda who was looking at me, "Dude what…." "DRIVE!" I yelled jumping into the car as he obeyed and hit the gas, "Back to Coates. We have a traitor on our hands." I said as Panda looked at me, I started playing with the safety again, a nasty habit I had developed when I was irritated. As Panda drove, the irritation started growing, "Man pull over." I said as he looked at me, "Why?" "Just pull over and don't ask stupid questions." I snapped as he pulled over I got out and stood on the side of the road listening to the silence, I took the gun, turned off the safety, and fired it at the tree in front of me for no reason I honestly needed to let off some steam, "Dude, come on, lets just get back to Caine." Panda said as I turned the gun on him he gulped, now I was satisfied, I had seen fear. I turned the safety back on, got back in the SUV, and Panda pulled away as my mind started racing about what I was going to do to Chloe if she ever decided to show up again.

As soon as we got to Coates I walked in front of Panda and right to Caine who saw the fury in my eyes, "Chloe let Sam get away, and she's with them." I said watching the expression on Caine's face go from confusion, to anger, and he turned to Diana, "Go find out where they are, I want Chloe back here, now."

* * *

HL: short-ish chapter but what's going to happen to Chloe when and if she is found by Diana?

TBC….._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Decode chapter 5**

Disclaimer: same as last

* * *

I was going to kill her.

How dare she let them get away from me, again, and join them this time. I hope Diana brings her back in one piece so I can cement her damn hands so she can't use her powers against me anymore. I wanted to see her slowly start dying from not being able to eat, not being able to protect herself when I threatened her, and a part of me couldn't wait for her to be gone while the other told me I didn't want her to leave. I started getting irritated again as we waited for Diana, or Bug, to come back with news of their whereabouts, I was itching for some type of action. I stood at the look out ridge looking over the town and into some part of the desert; Panda, Chunk, and some girl were with me as we watched for any sign of Sam and his posse. The others stayed a distance from me since I was annoyed with the world right now, as dark started settling in I kissed my teeth and turned around, "Back to Coates, it's getting too dark to see anything." I said jumping into the back seat as the other three took their spots in the car. Panda drove back to the school as my mind started to wander again, Caine and Sam's birthday was coming up fast, I was sure Sammy was going to show up again for a final showdown, and when that time came, I would be the one to get Chloe first.

* * *

I had no idea how long we had been away from town, or how far away we were, all I knew was my feet were killing me, and everyone was tired. We had run from demonic coyotes that could talk, well, one could, but that was beside the point, and we now had a healer named Lana with us. I wanted to collapse when we reached a grassy area, the grass was almost welcoming, "Sam, can we stop?" Astrid asked as Sam turned to look at her, "I guess we could." He said as all of us literally fell onto the grass, my legs were screaming from the walking/running we had been doing, I laid on the grass face down, it felt so good, I did not want to move. I heard Little Pete start rummaging through the small packs Astrid had; I assumed he was looking for something to snack on, which was when hunger hit every single one of us, almost in sync our stomachs growled. Lana luckily had saved some food from the fire at the cabin, we all sat and ate what was given to us, not really complaining but not really satisfied, "I could go for a nice enchilada about now." Edilio said as I snickered, "What?" he asked as I smirked, "You and your Mexican food." "So? What would want?" "I don't know, I could really use a big turkey dinner with cranberry sauce, stuffing, gravy, pumpkin pie, and chocolate pudding. It would be the fullest I've been in the past five days or so, and it'd be in time before I poof." I said as the others looked at me, this was the first time I had ever mentioned me being ready to "poof" out of the FAYZ, "When's your birthday?" Sam asked as I looked at him, "A week after yours." Was all I said as he nodded.

Silence fell over us again as a tree rustled, I turned my head to see what it was, nothing was there. I scanned the area to see if I could pick up on any one thinking of anything, the only thoughts I heard were Astrid, Sam, Lana, Quinn, and Edilio's thoughts when I heard a twig snap, I stood up catching Sam's attention. The others started to stand slowly waiting to see if I made a sudden move, another twig snapped, I raised my hand, Sam was beside me instantly raising his as well, "Whose there?" I asked as I saw a quick flash of light I turned my head toward that direction, "Come out." I said, Sam's hand starting to glow, I scanned again to see if I could hear anyone else's thoughts, no such luck. Sam's breathing had become labored from nerves as the others stood huddled behind us, Astrid holding her little brother's head close to her chest so he wouldn't see what was going on, when I turned my head I finally picked something up and rose my hand towards a tree that shook as I swept my hand to the side, "Diana!" I said as she stood up dusting herself off. Sam glared as I put my hand down, "What are you doing here?" I asked as she put a hand on her hip, "Looking for you, duh." She said looking at Sam as a smirk crossed her face, "Caine wants to see you, Chloe." "Why?" "Because your boyfriend ratted you out."

Boyfriend?

_Drake._

"Drake isn't my boyfriend a, and b why does he want to see me?" I asked as she smirked again, "because you betrayed him by being with his twin." My face paled as Diana started to walk away from us, Caine knew, Drake told, and I was screwed. I had a bad feeling I would be feeling this beating for a long time, even if I do poof, unless Caine has found a way to beat it, and Drake tells me how to do it. After Diana left I sat down, I didn't want to talk to anyone, Sam and Astrid had disappeared leaving me, Quinn, Pete, Edilio, and Lana alone, Quinn, Pete, and Lana fell asleep as I stayed up waiting, wondering, what I was going to do about dealing with Caine. It was bad enough I had to deal with Drake, but Caine? He was on a whole new level of physical abuse, Drake was a pussycat as far as I was concerned, I had seen what Caine was able to do, and I was afraid.

* * *

When Diana came back with the news that Chloe was indeed with Sam and the others, I started fuming, that girl was going to get into serious trouble, and I wasn't going to be able to stop it. As I stood back on top of the look out I noticed a group moving back towards town, a smirk crossed my face, they were back, I jumped in the back seat of the SUV that Jack was driving as he drove down the road I stayed low in the back. When he pulled up I noticed he was shaking slightly, I hit the back of the seat lightly to give him a warning, and he took it as the group approached, "Oh thank god you found her." He said to Sam as Sam gave him a confused look, "You know her?" he asked as Jack nodded, "Her name's Taylor we've been looking for her." "We?" Sam asked as I jumped from my hiding spot, gun pointed at them, a smirk on my face as they jumped, "Surprise." I said as Jack looked at the floor of the SUV, "Get in the car, now." I said as Sam looked at me, I turned the safety off on the gun, my finger lightly pressing the trigger, Chloe was the first one in, followed by the others, she didn't look at me as Jack started the car.

I kept my gun pressed against Astrid's head to make sure Sam didn't pull a fast one on me, Chloe was silent the whole ride, I knew she could feel me looking at her, because she would look from the corner of her eye every once in awhile. My finger was just itching to pull the trigger, I wanted the agony, I wanted to see the pain, and mostly I just wanted to see Sam lose it. Jack got out of the car to open the gate to Coates then drove through as Chloe hopped out, the others followed, I was in back with Astrid still, a smirk on my face as Caine and Diana stood near the kids who were mixing the cement, "Stick your hands in first Sammy." I said as Astrid started crying Sam stuck his hands in the cement a grin widened on my face as Chloe came next, she caught my eye as she looked at me, I looked over her head to see Quinn and Edilio shaking behind Astrid as the Little Petard was oblivious to what was happening. As I watched Astrid stick her hands in, I suddenly felt a burning sensation in my right arm, I looked down to see that it was on fire, and screamed in pain as Sam busted everyone of the other freaks out of the cement, and ran I fell on the floor.

* * *

"DRAKE!" I yelled as his arm burned in brilliant green light, Diana's eyes widened in fear, as Caine stood in shock I watched as the light suddenly stopped, Drake was still screaming in pain holding just his shoulder since his whole arm was burnt. Drake screamed and screamed as Caine used his powers to hold him down he started flailing, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled as Panda came back with a saw in hand Drake's eyes widened, "NO! NO! NO! DON'T TAKE MY ARM!" he yelled as Diana grabbed the saw, Drake's eyes widened even more, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled as Panda and Freddy grabbed his arms, Caine pushed down harder on his chest to hold him down as he screamed. I sat with his head on my lap as tears streamed down his face, I looked down at him as Diana started sawing away at the dead arm, Drake screamed again in pain the tears still falling as Panda and Freddy looked away, unable to bear the sight, "I SWEAR I'll kill you!" he said to Diana trying to turn his head towards her, but I grabbed it to keep it looking at me, "You are in no position to be making threats." I said as he started to breathe heavily trying to hold back a scream. The sound of the saw trying to saw through the bone made me grit my teeth as Drake tried pulling himself away, the holds tightened on him, I started running my fingers through his hair to try to calm him down, but it didn't help, when Diana had finished she quickly wrapped the stub, and we all let go of Drake but Caine quickly pushed Diana behind him.

Drake's eyes were red from crying as he glared at Diana, he looked at me, and started walking towards the entrance of the school. I looked at him then started following him as he stepped onto the grounds, he stopped, and turned around looking at me as I stopped he slapped me across the face with his good arm making me stumble back. Tears stung my eyes as he grabbed my shirt he pulled me close to him again, "This is your fault." He said waving his stub at me as I fought the urge to laugh, "How?" I asked as he glared at me, "For me being a 'good guy' and trying to find you before Caine." I raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed one of the chains on the pants pulling me closer, I looked at him as he put his left hand behind my head, and gave me a kiss on the forehead I closed my eyes.

_Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so.")  
_

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." I heard Chloe mutter as I pulled her hair slightly to have her look at me, "Why?" I asked as she sighed putting her hand on my cheek, "Because you're a dangerous psychopath, and I'm not a psychopath that gets off on other people's pain." I narrowed my eyes slightly as she gave me a slight smile, "Your so cute when you look at me like that." She said as I glared at her, "You're contradicting yourself." I said as she rolled her eyes at me, "We can't be doing this." Was all she said as she took her hand off my face, I took mine out of her hair, "Something the matter?" I asked as she looked at me with those green eyes that bore right through me and turned me into a caring person.

Ugh, gross.

_On my own_  
_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

"Your not Emile and your not Sam."

_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well, yeah_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

What? What the hell?

_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_  
_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

"I'm sorry Drake. I can't take it anymore, I'm switching sides, and I don't want to see you again." It felt like a truck hit me all over again, before I knew it I had sent Chloe flying to the ground, I picked her up by the throat, and choked her as she grabbed the hand.

_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah_  
_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well_

A smirk crossed my face when I felt something slam into me, I flew back dropping Chloe in the process, she stood and ran towards the gate, I took off after her, but I was too late because she had sealed the door shut with an iron bar, "CHLOE!" I yelled as she looked at me through the gate, tears in her eyes, then she turned and ran back towards Perdido Beach, "CHLOE!" I yelled again as I took uneven breathes, my heart started to race, pounding in my ears, Caine and Sam's fifteenth was tomorrow, which mean as of midnight, Chloe was a week away from disappearing.

_I think I know_  
_I think I know_  
_There is something I see in you_  
_It might kill me,_  
_I want it to be true_

What had I done?

* * *

HL: DUN DUN DUN

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

**Decode Ch. 6**

Disclaimer: Same as last

* * *

Everything seemed to be falling apart around me, as if losing my boyfriend was bad enough, I suddenly had Drake riding my ass for no particular reason. I liked Drake, but not enough to be near him 24/7 he was a psychopath and I was just a psycho, which was now normal in Coates and Perdido Beach since some of us were running around with powers. The ones who weren't gifted, or "moofs" as the normies called us, were carrying guns around some were being trained as young as maybe ten years old, and it was frightening to see them running around firing off pistols during the training. Sam obviously didn't have a problem with it, but his girl, what was her name again? Astrid? Yeah, Astrid, seemed to have a huge problem with it, her and Sam were always arguing about it, and I honestly wanted to end it by just strangling Sam but I knew that it was Caine who wanted Sam dead not anyone else.

Oh the joys of sibling rivalry, how I missed it.

I walked down to the beach to sit by the water so I could not be bothered by anyone, that was short lived when I felt something slither around my leg, I looked down and screamed standing up quickly bumping into the person who was behind me. I felt the thing wrap around me as it turned me around I came face to face with Drake who smirked at me, "What's wrong Michaels? Don't like my new arm?" he asked as he started to slip it up the back of my shirt I pushed him away, "Get it away from me." I said wrinkling my nose like I smelt something revolting. That thing was not normal, it was disgusting, and it seemed to have a mind of its own as it wrapped itself around Drake's waist like it was a pet, I honestly wanted to puke at the sight of it.

I stared at the abnormal arm when I heard a low growling noise, I looked up to see a pack of mangy looking coyotes standing behind Drake, "You dare disrespect Whip Hand?" I blinked, did the coyote just…talk? I rubbed my eyes trying to rub the sleep out of them as I looked at the coyote that had just addressed me, "Whip Hand?" I asked as Drake smirked, "Their affectionate name for me." He said as the coyote growled again Drake looked at him, "That's enough Pack Leader, let me and Chloe be alone." The coyote looked uncertain at first, but turned to his fellow coyotes, barked, and they all backed off slightly still keeping us in their sight. Drake looked at me as I looked at him, "What?" I asked as the coyotes yellow eyes started to glow in the impending darkness, "You have a week now since Caine and Sam poof today." I rolled my eyes, "Really? I didn't know it was today." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice as I felt the arm start inching towards me again I backed off, "Stay away from me." I said as I felt myself start shaking, "I don't want to be near you anymore I've already told you that." "Aw is little Chloe afraid that the big bad Drake is going to steal her away? Well guess what sweetheart," he said a dangerous grin crossing his face, I turned to run but the freak arm extended and wrapped around me, "your right." I grabbed the arm and forced my powers into it knocking the arm back as I ran back towards town I heard a click of a gun and then a bang followed.

I ran as fast as I could back towards the town where coyotes were now attacking the daycare, littles screaming, crying, Quinn on the roof firing the gun at any coyote that he crossed, and then there was Caine and Sam who were suspended in mid-air in a dark cloud. I silently wondered if Sam knew what to do when a gunshot broke me out of the daydream, I turned to see Drake firing at Orc, who was now a stone monster, and Orc grabbed Drake's arm which was when I suddenly found myself raising my hands and Orc stumbled back. Drake's head whipped around to see me there, my hands still raised, as he snarled I turned and started running back towards the old house on Bully Row, Drake hot in pursuit.

* * *

This girl is giving me a headache already and I haven't seen her in what a day? I was running after her after she had knocked that big oaf Orc flat on his ass, I knew she was heading towards the old house, but I had the advantage since I knew the back way. I yanked open the back door that lead into the kitchen and waited as Chloe came through the front door, out of breath, as she peeked out to see if I was following. I kept still as she sighed a content sigh, turned, and before she could scream I wrapped my whip around her and pulled her close to me, "One day and you think you can out smart me?" I asked tightening the arm as she struggled to breathe, "I thought you out of all people would know better, Michaels." Chloe started turning blue when I decided I had enough of squeezing her, I let her go as she crumpled to the floor, coughing as she gasped for air, her green eyes looked up at me as I looked down at her.

There was something I hadn't seen in her eyes before, anger. I felt a smirk cross my face when she shoved me back with her powers I caught myself on the counter before I could crash to the ground when she swung her right hand and punched me in the face I stumbled back. A smirk had crossed hers as she started putting her hand down I uncoiled my whip hand and hit her in the stomach sending her flying into the front door knocking her head into the glass window that had been at the top of the door; she groaned getting up slowly as I snapped the whip on the ground next to me she started swaying and hit the floor. I suddenly felt a tug at my heart, or my soul, whichever one occupied my body because I'm sure as hell I don't have a heart half the time, and walked over to the girl on the floor, "Chloe?" I said walking cautiously poking her with my foot, "C'mon I didn't hit you that hard get up." No movement. I cautiously bent down which was when I noticed her eyes open, but before I could react my feet were gone from underneath me, I fell hard on my back knocking the wind out of me, and she was laying on top of me a smirk on her face, "You know, that really hurt you jerk." She said as I glared at her, "Really? And you don't think me seeing stars dancing in front of my eyes is normal?" I asked as she snickered getting off of me, she extended her hand, I took it with my normal hand, and pulled myself up.

Chloe looked at me as her small smile faded into a frown, she sighed as I felt another tug, and this time I knew it was my heart, "What's wrong?" I asked as she looked at me, "I've decided I'm poofing on my birthday." She said as I frowned looking at her, "Why?" "I can't be here anymore because I miss my parents and I miss Emile." This time anger started to fester, "Emile isn't here why don't you get over that fact?" I snapped as she looked at me then narrowed her eyes, "Because I want Emile and no one else." She answered as I fought the urge to smack her across the face with my whip hand, "So you've just been stringing me along then like it's a game?" I asked anger started to rise in my voice, "No it's not that," she said starting to raise her voice as well, "its just if my parents come back-" "NO ONE IS COMING BACK!" I yelled as I heard the door shake behind us, I whipped around quickly keeping Chloe behind me. Chloe grabbed the back of my shirt as a pissed off Caine came storming into the house I quickly wrapped my arm around Chloe then around myself, I felt her cringe against my back, if it wasn't from Caine it was probably from the arm being around her. I kept the gun in my left hand raised to Caine's chest, as he stood there, "Put it down Drake." He said as he raised his hand, but didn't use his powers, "What do you want?" I asked not listening as Diana came in after him, "How did Sam know how to beat the poof?" he asked as I narrowed my eyes, "Jack told him obviously, because I don't talk to him." I said as Chloe gripped my shirt tighter, "Or your girlfriend did." Diana said as I narrowed my eyes, "Chloe wasn't even there for Andrew's poof so how would she know? Obviously he figured it out himself." Caine glared as he lowered his hand, I lowered mine slightly as Caine threw his up sudden tossing me backwards Chloe screamed.

The arm uncoiled itself from Chloe as we flew backwards, she landed by the kitchen table, and I slammed into the counter as Chloe was lifted into the air kicking her feet I felt rage inside, I stood up and tackled Caine to the ground causing Chloe to fall to the ground since I had startled Caine. I wrapped the arm around his neck as Diana's eyes widened, Caine had a smirk on his face as he held the arm from choking him to tight, "You EVER touch her again I swear I'll kill you." I hissed as Caine chuckled, "I'll kill you long before then Drake." He said as a smirk crossed his face Diana kicked my side causing me to let go as she helped Caine up he dusted himself off, "Too bad she has a week from today until she disappears." He said walking out of the house Diana in tow as I stood up Chloe walked over to me.

* * *

"Drake?" I said as he turned around to look at me, his eyes looking me up and down to see if I was okay, "Um, thanks." "Yeah, I'll see you later." Was all he said as he started to go to the front door I grabbed his left arm, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him on his lips as he kissed back he pushed me back into the wall switching the safety back on the gun as he placed it on the floor he put his good hand next to my head. We broke away as I looked at him he looked down at me, "Didn't you tell me to 'stay away' from you not even two hours ago?" he asked as a smirk crossed his face, "I changed my mind." I said as he kissed my neck, "Why?" he asked as he continued, I closed my eyes "Because I love you."

Wait…

What just happened!

My eyes flew open as Drake looked at me through narrowed eyes, great I just _had _to say the 'L' word, wonderful. I bit my tongue as Drake put his left hand on my cheek he kissed me again on the lips then put his forehead on mine as silence filled the house I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, "I'm sorry." I said as he kissed me again, "It's late," he said, "go to bed." He stepped back as I walked foreword I suddenly felt a snap at my rear and jumped, "OW!" I squealed turning around as Drake laughed, "Couldn't resist." He said a smile crossing his face, it gave me the shudders, I muttered as I walked up the stairs rubbing the place his whip had hit, "Good night." He yelled up the stairs as I turned around at the top, "Screw you!" I said closing the door to the bedroom as I heard him chuckle as he walked out the front door.

I changed into my PJs and crawled into my over sized bed, alone, hugging my pillow as I felt tears stinging my eyes from the loneliness. I hated being alone, always hated it, and now the one person who I wanted the most was not even on the side I was on right now which made me think if I really wanted to be on Sam's side, that I would have to think over, but for now all I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

**Decode ch. 7**

Disclaimer: don't make me say it.

* * *

"_Because I love you." _

The words shocked me a little, but I wasn't going to let Chloe know that, not by a long shot. I sat on my bed back at Coates when I realized something, I had left my gun back at the house where Chloe was, and I was way too lazy to get up and walk all the way back there. I could always get Panda to drive me, but then again I was too lazy to get up walk all the way down the hall, and get him to wake up I guess I would survive without it, who the hell am I kidding? I got up and pulled on my shirt, which was a challenge since my snake arm didn't want to co-operate, and walked down the hall to Panda's room, opened the door, and cracked my whip hand next to his head making him fall, "W-What?" he asked between a yawn, "Get up your driving me back to Bully Row so I can get my gun." Panda rubbed his eyes as he blinked, "Fine, but I'm going back to sleep when we get back." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room after me.

Chloe was probably fast asleep since the lights were off in the house; I opened the door slightly, turned on the light, and saw the gun lying where I had left it. I walked over to it when I heard the stair creak, I spun around to see Chloe standing there, rubbing her eyes, "Drake?" she said her voice cracking since she had just woken up, "What are you doing?" she asked blinking the sleep away as I walked over to her, "Just getting my gun, I'm about to leave." I said as she put her head on my chest closing her eyes, "Can you stay?" she muttered into my chest as I looked at her, "Fine, just let me send Panda back up to Coates." I said as she sat on the stair yawning as I walked out, "Yo, Panda." I said making him jump, clearly he was taking a nap, "Go back to Coates I'm going to stay here." Panda nodded starting the Jeep and turned around going back towards the school as I went back in the house.

Chloe was slumped over, her head laying on the wall, when I walked back in I shook my head putting the gun back on the floor, and picked her up going up the stairs. I laid her down in the bed, turned to go into my room, but noticed she was clinging to my shirt, her eyes were closed tight in sleep, I tried to loosen her hands but she made a low whimper signaling she didn't want to be alone. I sighed taking the shirt off, kicked my shoes off, and crawled over her to the other side putting my whip hand around her pulling her close as she snuggled against my body I felt her relax as a content sigh escaped her lips I kissed the back of her head as I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

_Come to me._

My eyes opened as I sat up looking around the room, where did that voice come from? I scanned the room with my eyes, no one was standing at the door, Chloe was fast asleep next to me, I came to the conclusion I was being paranoid, and closed my eyes again.

_Come to me._

"What the fuck!" Shit did I just say that out loud? "Drake?" Chloe rubbed her eyes sitting up looking at me, "Are you ok?" She asked as I looked at her, "I'm fine, go back to sleep." I said irritation in my voice, clearly she heard it, because she was still looking at me, "I'm fine, Chloe, go back to bed." Clearly she was not buying it because her eyes had worry in them, I kissed her on the lips forcing back down onto the bed, her arms wrapped around my neck as I slipped my hand up her shirt, I needed the distraction to keep the voice from driving me crazy.

_Come to me._

_Come to me._

_Come to me._

_Come to me._

"STOP!" I yelled at basically nothing uncoiling my arm from Chloe who sat up startled, "Drake, what's wrong?" she asked as I got out of the bed, down the stairs, and grabbed the gun on the floor, Chloe behind me, "Drake?" she said as I turned around the gun pointing at her, I was breathing heavily sweat pouring down my face as I turned the safety off fear flooded her eyes. As we stood there Chloe took a step back, before I knew it my finger had pulled the trigger, and Chloe was on the ground.

"CHLOE!" I yelled sitting up sweat pouring down my face as Chloe sat up as well, "Drake? What's wrong?" I didn't answer as my heart raced banging against my chest, it was a dream, all of it was, "Drake?" I looked at her as she put a hand on my cheek I wrapped my arm around her, "I've gone insane…" I said as she gave me a kiss, "Tell me what's wrong." "The dream. I heard this voice and it was calling to me, I went down stairs for my gun and you followed, then I shot you. It felt so real." Chloe looked at me as she wrapped her arms around me, "Everyone's going to be haunted by dreams, Drake, and it doesn't mean anything because I know you wouldn't hurt me even if someone told you to." I looked at her and kissed her putting my arms around her as she kissed back, "It's getting late," she said as she yawned, "we should get some rest." I let go of her as she laid back down I lied down beside her and fell asleep.

* * *

Drake had tossed and turned all night, it had kept me up for most of the night, but I slept as much as I could through the muttering and the screaming he was doing. I didn't dare wake him up, because he was unstable at this point, it was now morning and I walked down stairs into the kitchen to start making breakfast for the two of us. My fifteenth birthday was now six days away and I was getting nervous, I had to make up my mind, I still didn't know if I wanted to stay or if I wanted to leave the FAYZ. Caine and Sam had defied the odds, I was sure now everyone who was coming up on their fifteenth birthday would now try to stay here, personally I didn't want to, but something in me wanted to stay because Drake was still here. The biggest bully of Coates had grown on me, even if he was a psychopath, he still needed companionship, and even though he would probably never admit it to my face he needed me.

I went into the fridge to grab the milk when I noticed a circle around the expiration date, I growled picking it up, stormed up the stairs, opened the milk, and poured it over the still sleeping Drake's head making him sit up quickly, "WHAT THE HELL!" he said turning his head towards me as I threw the carton at him, "You think its hilarious that my birthday is in six days don't you?" I said on the verge of yelling as he glared at me, "So you wasted our milk on that?" he asked as I gritted my teeth, "Drake that's not the point if you want me to leave then I will."

"I never said I wanted you to leave why do you think I want you to?"

"Because you CIRCLED the expiration date which is my birthday!"

"It is?"

"Don't try to play innocent with me Drake Merwin!"

"I'm not playing innocent its called being sarcastic."

"UGH!"

Was all I said as I threw my hands in the air then stormed back down the stairs and out the front door, making sure to slam it behind me, I was pissed.

God damn sadistic jerk.

What type of person terrorizes people for the fun of it?

I noticed I was muttering to myself as I walked into the plaza past a bunch of kids smoking pot, I mentally rolled my eyes, wonderful they found a stash of it somewhere. I kept walking when I saw Edilio standing outside the firehouse watching Mary and the littles who were playing in the sand, I walked over to him and he gave me a small smile, he looked tired, "Hey." He said as I stood next to him, "Long night?" I asked, as he shrugged, "Haven't been sleeping really well, what about you?" I shrugged, "Eh, Drake was tossing and turning all night." I suddenly realized that was a bad thing to mention, I pursed my lips as I felt Edilio glare at me. I wanted to disappear right there and then, no one knew Drake was still here in town, they assumed he had gone right back to Coates along with Caine and Diana after the fight on Thanksgiving. I felt Edilio's eyes boring into me as my heart pounded trying to think of something in order to cover up my slip, "Um…." Was all I could say then I walked away going towards Coates, why, I didn't know, but I just needed to get away for a little bit.

As I walked I felt like I was being followed, but when I turned around no one was there, it gave me the creeps. The further I walked I still got the feeling I was being followed, or watched, when I turned around again there was a coyote standing behind me, snarling at me, my eyes widened the mangy animal just kept growling at me, but didn't make a move. I stepped back slightly as it barked at me I stopped again, I had no idea what was going through this animal's mind or why he or she was barking at me, that was when I heard the same voice I heard before, "No human here." I turned quickly to see Pack Leader standing at the top of the hill, the other coyotes all growling, barking, and some snarling at me what were they doing here half way to Coates? My mouth went dry as Pack Leader stepped closer, the other coyotes followed, but Pack Leader turned and snarled at them and they sat down as he circled me, "I'm just taking a walk." I said as he sniffed me, "Whip Hand's mate?" he asked in his half talking, half snarling voice, and I froze.

Whip Hand?

Oh right, Drake, wait his mate?

"No I'm his friend." I said which still didn't explain why I probably smelt like him, Pack Leader didn't buy it, "Pack Leader," I turned to see Drake standing there as some of the coyotes tails wagged Pack Leader shot a look at them and they stopped, "why are you harassing Chloe?" he asked walking over as Pack Leader tilted his head to the side, "Chloe?" "That's her name." Drake said looking at me as I blinked, "Where's Fearless Leader?" Pack Leader seemed to bristle at the mention of Caine, but it went unnoticed by Drake, "Fearless Leader sick." He said as Drake narrowed his eyes, before he could say anything else a huge piece of wood seemed to come flying out of nowhere the coyotes scattered as Drake tackled me out of the way, the wood landed a mere two inches from where I was standing before. My eyes widened when I realized what it was, the roof from the groundskeeper's house, who the hell could have sent that flying maybe two miles away from Coates?

Drake stood up then pulled me up as the coyotes started running back towards Coates, I dusted myself off as he watched me, "thanks." I muttered as I started walking towards Coates again, he wrapped his whip arm around me pulling me back, holding me close, "I'm sorry." He said as I sighed, "Don't be its not in your character." I said as I started walking, he unwrapped his arm from me. I stopped after a little ways, turned around, and saw that he was still standing there his arm coiling itself around his waist I walked back to him wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed me.

I felt tears coming to my eyes as he unwrapped his arm and put it around me, holding me close, my lip quivered as he tightened the hold on me, I put my head on his shoulder as he put his chin on top of my head. I only had six days left and I knew it was going to creep on me quickly, just like a bad cold, and Drake knew it too, "Are you really going to leave?" He asked finally as I took a shaky breath, "I don't know." I said quietly as he sighed kissing my forehead, "Chloe?" "Hm?" "I know this is really out of character for me, but, I…" "You what?" I asked as my heart started to pound against my chest.

* * *

HL: BAHA CLIFF HANGER! =D XP * runs away *

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Decode ch. 8

Disclaimer: ….this disclaimer disclaims itself

* * *

"I…."

Can't do this.

Won't do this.

God damn it.

Chloe looked at me as I shook my head and pushed her away, the small smile disappearing from her face, "I don't care if you leave or stay." I snapped finally able to say something but that earned a smack across the face, "I hate you!" she said storming back towards town. I did not enjoy doing this and I did not enjoy being smacked in the face, but I had to do it, just not in my character to care about someone even though I was starting to and it was tearing at my insides. I sighed starting to walk after her when I saw that Sam had sent the cavalry after me, I rolled my eyes snapping my arm against the ground as Dekka rose her hands I noticed a flash from the corner of my eye and sent my arm in that direction hitting Brianna square in the face. It was six on one, other then Dekka and Brianna, Edilio, Quinn, and some other kids stood in front of me, but I knew they weren't mutants like "The Breeze" or Dekka were. A smirk crossed my face as I wrapped my arm around Edilio's gun and ripped it out of his hand, now the tables had turned, and the odds were in my favor, "I dare you to try it." I said looking at Dekka who was now shaking visibly, "What's the matter? Can't shoot a gun?" I asked looking at Quinn as the other two dropped their guns and ran, "Much better." I said chuckling as Quinn gulped.

I cocked the gun my finger lightly on the trigger, a smirk crossed my face, and oh the joy this was going to bring me.

BANG!

"What the hell!" Quinn said jumping as he turned around to see a fire had erupted behind us, which was when my face dropped, the gun dropped, and I took off running the other four behind me. I didn't need to know whose house it was, I knew who it was, and as I got closer it only confirmed my fears, "CHLOE!" I yelled as kids started gathering around I kicked down the door only to have smoke and flames greet me as I covered my face. The smoke was unbelievably thick; I couldn't even see two feet in front of me as I walked blindly, coughing as I went, I started feeling for the stairs hoping she was smart enough to stay on the second floor when I nearly tripped over what felt like a body I knelt down to realize it was Chloe. I pushed her hair back and saw a large gash on her forehead, I gently picked her up, carried her outside where Howard was telling kids to back up, and placed her on the road as carefully as possible as Dahra came running over with Lana and Sam.

"Step back, Drake." Dahra said as Sam raised his hand at me, I was in no mood for a fight so I backed away as Lana joined Dahra at her side, I watched as Astrid started shooing the kids away, some groaned, others complied and walked away but not without a second glance at the scene. The new appointed fire chief arrived with her fire truck dousing the fire, but my eyes stayed glued to Lana and Dahra, "We're going to have to take her back to the makeshift hospital, we can not heal her here." Dahra said as Lana nodded, "Agreed." She said wearily as Dahra looked up at me, "You can carry her there, but as soon as we get there, you have to leave." "Your not the boss of me." I hissed as I glanced at Sam who narrowed his eyes, "Your not in any position to be saying that Drake." I glared as I muttered, "Fine." I bent down and picked Chloe up following Dahra and Lana, Sam behind me, his hand still raised.

As we walked Chloe started to stir in my arms, her eyes fluttered open, and she let out an agonizing scream as she started flailing in my arms I tightened my hold on her, the scream caused Dahra and Lana to stop as Chloe kicked and screamed. The scream was heartbreaking as tears streamed down her face, "It hurts!" she yelled as I put her down, I couldn't take it, "Heal her now!" I said as she screamed again arching her back to get away as I nearly laid on top of her to keep her from squirming, Dahra and Lana looked at Sam, who looked like he didn't know what to do. Chloe let out another scream of pain as Lana stepped foreword starting to rip off her shirt, Chloe squirmed trying to get away, screaming "don't touch me", "get away from me", and profanities as Lana looked at me, "Your going to have to take off her pants." "I am going to what?" I asked stunned for a moment as Dahra glared, "Take off her pants, Drake." She snapped as Lana held Chloe's feet to keep her from kicking me I unbuttoned the button and slowly pulled them off when I felt a knee connect with my cheek I looked up to see Chloe's eyes burning with fury along with tears as Lana put her hands up, "I didn't do anything, she ripped away from me." She said as Chloe's nostrils flared before she started screaming again.

I muttered pulling the pants down as carefully as possible, but also as quick, because I did not want to get kneed again, she had third degree burns up and down her body, minus her face. I closed my eyes as I looked at Lana who had a frown on her face, she looked at Dahra, and then at Sam as they both hung their heads, and Chloe continued crying finally giving up on fighting, "I don't know if I can heal her." Lana said quietly as Sam looked at her, "Your going to have to try." He said as Lana nodded, "Drake, stay here, Lana, Sam come with me." Dahra said as Lana stood up walking away with Dahra and Sam. I stood up going to Chloe's head that she turned as I sat next to her, my hand on her face, as she looked at me with swollen eyes, "What happened?" I asked as she started breathing slowly, "I don't know." She said as I kissed her forehead she must have noticed the distress in my eyes. Chloe moved her arm slightly, wincing at the pain as she ran her fingers through the back of my hair she kissed me on the lips as I returned it she looked at me, "I'm not going anywhere." She said as I kissed her again, "I love you." She said as I felt a small smirk cross my face, "I love you too."

* * *

As much as it hurt to move I was finally able to get the four words I wanted out of Drake, and it made me feel better, slightly even though my body still felt like it was on fire. The last thing I could remember was stopping at McDonalds, seeing someone, or something, at the top of the steps with a crow bar, and before I could react I was tumbling down the stairs. Pain was going through my whole body, my head, my arms, my legs, my stomach, everything except my face which miraculously wasn't burnt, I had stopped crying but the pain was too much for me to bear so I would let a whimper out every once in awhile. I had no idea how long it took for Dahra, Lana, and Sam to come back but it felt like a long time since Drake had gone from being lovey dovey to pissed when they showed up. I was laying in grass, practically naked, as Lana started with the gash on my forehead since that seemed to be the easiest to heal for her, Dahra started scrapping off the dead skin, which hurt like a bitch, but Drake was there the whole time.

As I laid there looking up at the fake stars I realized I only had four days left, I knew now that I wasn't going to step out, because I had Drake, but I also had to watch out for my brother Justin who was starting to smoke cigarettes and pot with his friends. I had been in this field for two days I did have six but now there's only four days left until that monster thing Sam told almost everyone about would come and try to take me away. Lana was exhausted as she was still trying to heal the one stubborn spot on my stomach that wouldn't go away, it had taken two days just to heal my upper body, "Lana," I said as she looked up, her eyes had black circles around them, "go home." Lana blinked as Drake looked at me, "What?" they both said at the same time as Drake started looking furious, "I said go home, it took you two days to heal just my upper body, and its going to take two or more days to heal my lower body. I only have four days left anyway." Lana stared as she looked at Drake he looked at me, "Have you lost your mind?" he asked as I looked at Lana sitting up now she stood, "Go." Was all I said as she nodded stumbling off towards the Clifftop Hotel Drake turned his angry glance at me.

I stretched my healed arms above my head as I twisted my torso, trying not to wiggle my toes since my lower body was still burnt, "Have you lost your mind?" he asked as I looked at him, "What's going to happen if that thing takes me in the middle of her healing me?" I asked as he glared at me, "Why won't you let her finish?" "Because Drake if I can't stay I won't be able to see you anymore. Do you not get it?" I snapped as he blinked, "No you're not getting it, because I can't stand seeing you!" Silence. "Wait…wait…no that came out wrong, don't take it that way please."

More silence.

"Chloe?"

"What?" I snapped as he tried to give me a kiss, I turned my head away, "Chloe…" "Go away, Drake if you can't stand seeing me." I said as he glared at me, "That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I can't stand seeing you like this!"

"Like what?"

"Hurt."

"Yeah well, get over it, because obviously with you I'm always going to be hurt since you enjoy tossing me around like I'm some kind of toy."

"I never once hurt you!"

"Oh really? You haven't? I think you have."

"No I haven't, I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you."

"Then go away and walk out of my life like everyone else has."

"Maybe I will."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Drake stood and stormed away as I laid back on the grass, shivering from the cold air, and bit my lip as I felt tears come to my eyes, each sob I tried to hide shook my body violently it had to be well past midnight now, three days left. That was all I had, three days, and the one person who I actually was going to stay for, I pushed out of my life possibly for good.

I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep as I felt every tear that I didn't want to fall, fell down my face, onto the grass below me.

* * *

Three days.

Chloe would be gone in three days.

I sat on my bed, feet draped over the side, staring at the door in front of me, I was too restless to sleep, and every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Chloe's face. I was sure everyone in Coates had picked up on my distress, Diana defiantly had, but she hadn't approached me to start harassing me about the fact Chloe's real birthday was approaching.

"Yeah well, get over it, because obviously with you I'm always going to be hurt since you enjoy tossing me around like I'm some kind of toy."

I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the words that had hit me like a knife to the chest, I knew she was angry, I knew she was scared, and I knew I didn't want to lose her, that was for sure. The words still spun around my head, some words were even from years ago when I was called a monster, a trouble maker, and I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a lamp, and tossed it across the room as it hit the wall it shattered into a million pieces. The sound had attracted Diana's attention and she came into the room, looked at the lamp, and then at me, "I didn't know you hated inanimate objects so much." She said as I flipped her off she sat on the bed next to me, "What's got you down?" "Chloe's birthday is in three days, she's laying on grass half her body burnt, she refuses that healer girl to heal her completely, and she started a fight with me." I said as Diana put a hand on my leg, patting it, "Well just think, she'll be out of your hair in three days," I gave her a sideways glare as she smirked at me, she was enjoying this, "you've always hated Chloe I don't know why you would start liking her now."

"No, I've always hated Emile _and _Chloe together, I've liked Chloe from the beginning."

"Aww how sweet, our little Drake has a crush." She said smirking, I had enough, I pinned her down on the bed, as the smirk on her face got bigger, "What are you going to do?" she asked, quite seductively, "Strangle me until I stop breathing? I don't think Caine would like that very much." "Yeah well too bad Caine is useless right now." I was getting nervous, I could feel my heart pound in my chest, and sweat starting to fall down my face, something that did not go unnoticed by Diana, "What?" she asked as I lowered my head to her lips, "Nothing." I said as she closed the gap between our lips. The kiss got more intense as I swung her onto the bed fully; she took off the shirt I was wearing as she twisted her fingers in my hair I heard the door open, and turned my head to see Chloe standing there, "Chloe!" I said scrambling off Diana as I saw Chloe inhale sharply as tears formed, "It's not what you think." I said as she turned on her heel and stormed away I looked at Diana, back at the door, then at Diana, and then back at the door, "CHLOE!" I yelled running after the girl who I wanted to myself.

And I had messed it up, once again.

* * *

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Decode Ch. 9**

Disclaimer: ..

* * *

Unbelievable.

Un-freaking-believable.

Drake and Diana, why? Diana _hated _Drake and Drake hated her, or so I thought, wait until Caine finds out about this, but who was going to tell him? A girl that had disappeared into oblivion? I love Drake and he claimed he loved me, but at this point I didn't know what hurt more, my legs that were still burnt or my heart that was shattered not even five minutes ago. I limped my way down the hill when I noticed the coyotes start coming out from the trees, they could obviously smell my still burnt flesh, and they were slowly creeping towards me licking their lips. I limped faster as some started to trot behind me, my day is going SO well, first I get burnt in a fire, second I find Drake on top of Diana, and now I was going to die by coyotes chewing on my skin and bones.

I sped into a limping gait as the coyotes started quickening their pace, I heard a loud growl as I turned my head Pack Leader flung himself at me as I screamed, the other coyotes did the same. I covered my face as he nipped at it, the others started tugging at my jeans, and others had already gotten through to my feet I finally had enough I yelled with my hands facing outwards shooting Pack Leader in the face, the other coyotes scattered as I stood up, hands outstretched. I started backing away as my hands glowed, the coyotes whimpered, tails between their legs, and a triumphant smirk on my face when I bumped into someone, or something, behind me, "Oh holy shit." I said as a bear stood behind me, its claws were freakishly huge, and its teeth were as long as a saber tooth tiger's teeth, I backed away back towards the coyotes as the bear growled at me. The pack and I backed away until we heard something similar to a gun, Bang! Bang! Bang! The bear roared in agony then fell to the ground, dead, and the coyotes ran towards the carcass to eat it as my mouth watered. I wondered who it was that had basically saved my sorry crispy ass when I turned around I saw Drake standing there, I narrowed my eyes, and started hobbling off again clearly I wasn't fast enough because he caught up with me.

"Chloe, wait, please?"

"Why?" I asked still hobbling as fast as I could, as he had to keep a slight jog to keep up with me, "Because I never wanted it to happen, it just happened, I don't know what came over me." "Yes you do you just don't want to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like Diana."

"I _DON'T_! I hate Diana."

"Yeah, sure." I muttered still hobbling when I tripped over a rock and sprawled onto the ground my legs pounding, the burning sensation getting worse, I wanted to stand but I couldn't because my legs were screaming in pain. I laid on the ground as Drake stood over me, "Chloe, please let the Healer help you." He said distress in his voice as I looked at him, "No, I'd rather step out crippled." I said as he sighed, "Why are you leaving?" "So you and Diana can have your _alone _time and have a blossoming relationship that you've wasted on me for the past week." I snapped as he glared at me, "Do you even know what your saying? I don't want Diana."

"Then who?"

"_You_."

I looked at him as he kneeled down beside me, "You are all I want." He said kissing me as I put my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry." He said as I pulled his head back down kissing him again he adjusted himself so he was hovering over me as we started a make-out session outside, in the grass, being watched by coyotes. I honestly did not care, because he was there with me, which was all I wanted, and just for a minute it was as if we forgot that I was disappearing soon since night had fallen on three days, the last day of my existence was creeping up on us.

* * *

I woke up with Chloe clinging to me, back at Coates, I didn't even remember walking all the way back here, as a matter of fact I don't think we did. I tried to move, but Chloe's arms tightened around me, I sighed and stayed where I was as I used my whip arm to stroke her hair. I rested my head on the wall closing my eyes as I felt her stir slightly next to me, I looked down to see her looking up at me, a small smile on her face as she rubbed her face into my bare chest. I squeezed her lightly as she gave me a kiss her eyes closed again as I felt my stomach starting to rumble, that was when I realized that Sam had Ralph's guarded, and there was no food in Coates at all since all Caine wanted was power and domination. I gently unwrapped my arm from Chloe as she sighed dropping into the pillow as I slowly moved off the bed, careful not to disturb her, I made my way down the stairs as I pulled on my shirt to see Panda eating a chocolate bar.

My stomach rumbled louder as he met my gaze he swallowed hard, looked at the bar, then at me, and held it out as I snatched it from him eating the remainder of it as he whimpered. Hunger had not quite set in yet, but once it did, everyone would be losing their minds wanting to eat anything, even if it was unappetizing, and maybe some would turn to cannibalism. That wasn't my main concern yet, it was still November, and from the last I had heard, McDonald's still had some food, Ralph's was still stacked, and houses were being raided for remnants of food that was left behind. Coates had no food, why, because Caine wanted to take over Perdido Beach instead of asking for food, and negotiating with Sam, idiot.

The more pressing matter at hand, however, was the fact that Chloe was disappearing in two days, and still had not made her mind up about stepping out or staying in the FAYZ. I wanted her to stay, but I could not force her, and I knew that but I also didn't want to be stuck with a cripple since she was stubborn and wouldn't let that Healer girl finish her job. I sat on the stairs as I heard feet dragging on the floor; I looked to see Chloe dragging herself to the stairs, wincing every now and then from the pain in her legs, I went up the stairs as she tried to take a step down, but I grabbed her as she glared at me. I knew the look well, it meant she was going to start an argument with me, "I can walk by myself, I'm not an invalid." She said pushing me away as she stepped down gripping the railing, "Whatever you say." I said really not in the mood to argue with her as she limped down the steps, I watched carefully as she made her way down the steps, each step was followed by a limp and grimace, "Now will you listen to me and get your legs healed?" I asked as she turned around she sighed, "Fine." Was all she said.

The two of us jumped in the car in silence as we drove to Clifftop where Lana was staying, I noticed Chloe watching the clock nervously as she gripped the side of the door, tomorrow was going to be her last day in the FAYZ. The silence killed me as I jumped out of the car, went over to her side, opened the door, and she slid off the seat onto the ground wincing as she limped to the doors of the hotel I walked behind her.

* * *

Drake hadn't said a word to me as we walked into Clifftop, I basically knew what was running through his head, the fact that tomorrow was my last day here. I limped all the way to Lana's room where Patrick started barking, wagging his tail, and then growled at Drake putting his ears back, "It's ok, Patrick." Lana said as I limped towards her laying on the couch pulling my jeans off my legs wincing, "You want to be healed now?" she asked as I looked at her, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be now would I?" I snapped as she sighed kneeling beside me as I laid my head on the arm of the couch. Drake stood by the door as I closed my eyes as I felt Lana's hands on my legs when I felt a strange tingling sensation in my upper body, a low hum entered my ears, and then suddenly Patrick started barking as Drake ran foreword, but everything had halted into slow motion.

I looked to see Patrick still barking furiously as Lana stared with wide eyes, Drake, who had been running, seemed like he was suspended in mid-air as I turned looking around, "Chloe." My ears perked up at the sound of the soft velvety voice of my mother as I looked, she stood there with a smile on her face, along with Emile and my dad, "Mom? Dad? Emile?" I said shocked as my mother outstretched her arm, "Come home with us, Chloe." I looked at the outstretched hand as the smile slowly started to fade away, "Listen to your mother." This time it was my dad who spoke with his stern 'im your father do as I say' voice, "No." I said as I heard a screech in my head I covered my ears, "NOW!" This time it was Emile who had suddenly grabbed my arm roughly as I ripped away stumbling back, "NO!" I yelled as the screech got louder my parents and Emile disappeared into a windstorm replaced by a monster.

The screech got insanely loud as my eardrums pounded, my head swam, and the sound was going to make me sick, "I'M STAYING HERE!" I yelled as I was suddenly dropped with a thud onto the ground my head spinning, my ears ringing loudly, Patrick got behind me and started growling. I breathed heavily as Lana ran to get the trashcan and put it beside me, I sat up and puked into it as my head spun around and around, the screech slowly subsiding as I was leant over the trash can. It was a day early, what the hell, I wasn't supposed to poof until tomorrow, or did someone screw up my birthday again? I am starting to realize my life has been nothing but lies, deceit, and hurt but then again I am a Coates kid so I should be used to these things. I was shaking so badly, I couldn't stand up straight, Lana looked at me with concern as Drake seemed as confused as I was at what had just happened, was this thing getting so desperate that it needed to take people a day early? Or was it just me? My stomach was tied in knots as Lana started to walk over to me to continue what she was doing, but I put my hand up, "Don't touch me." I said as Lana stopped, "But…" "Not now Lana." I said standing slowly, even though my knees were shaking uncontrollably, the screech returned as I fell to my knees again clutching my head I heard the door open and close as I felt an arm wrap around me, I leant into the hold knowing it was Drake as he pulled me closer wrapping his normal arm around me as well, and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Not a word was spoken, because everything was said in the silence, he was just as scared as I was at what had just happened.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I almost lost her.

It was so close, but it still didn't make any sense as to why it happened a day early, I looked down at her as she tilted her head back to look at me I lowered my head to her lips as she kissed me. I held her tightly to my body as I kissed her neck almost feverishly as if I was afraid I was going to lose her again, the want started hurting as she gripped the inside of my legs, my left hand started to wander up her shirt as she turned kneeling catching my lips on hers pressing them into mine. I laid on the floor as she started kissing my neck, lifted my shirt off, started kissing my chest as I sighed softly she started going lower then worked her way back up to my lips as I put my arms around her, "I love you." I said as she smiled, "I love you too, Emile."

WHAT?

"Oh shit." She muttered as she looked at the look on my face, I pushed her off, "Slut." I snapped as I ripped my shirt away from her, "Drake stop." She said as I pulled my shirt over my head storming to the door that Lana and Patrick had left through, I expected her to follow me, but she didn't follow, and I figured it was because she didn't want to follow. Anger boiled in me as I walked away from Clifftop still expecting an out of breath Chloe following behind me when I reached the bottom but still no sound of feet hitting the ground or someone calling my name. I gritted my teeth as I kept walking back towards town where the kids were sitting around smoking pot, drinking, and eating what ever was left of food for them. The kids looked at me but didn't pay much mind as I walked through my stomach started having hunger pains as I smelt burning rats, mice, cats, and dogs. Everyone was in survival mode and I was afraid to know what was going to happen once we ran out of anything edible, cannibalism was a possibility, "DRAKE!" I turned to see Chloe behind me as I glared at her, "What?" I asked as she looked at me, "I'm sorry." She said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

_The shadow of a man_  
_I am nothing less_

I had enough of the crap I was going through with her and I honestly felt like I was beginning to become soft, which made me shudder, because Drake Merwin showed no mercy to anyone, but all of the sudden this girl takes over and I'm the wimp.

_I am holding on, still holding on_  
_  
_"You know what, Chloe?" I said as she looked at me, "It's not going to cut it this time." I said walking away from her as she ran in front of me I stopped looking down at her as she looked at me, "What's your problem?" she asked as I narrowed my eyes, "You." Was all I said before shoving past her leaving her standing in the street staring at me like an idiot. I started walking back towards Coates when I heard, or rather felt, someone probing in my mind, which was when I turned back around and hit Chloe's face with my whip hand making the other kids jump around us. Chloe looked at me as I turned my back to her again walking back up the road, but this time she didn't follow, and I didn't feel anyone inside my mind as I heard the coyotes howling at the fake moon and stars I looked back one more time to see that Chloe had disappeared.

_And every now and then life begins again  
I am holding on, still holding on  
I'm not like you  
_

_

* * *

_

Three months passed and I still had not talked to Drake, the last time I saw him was when him and a couple of other Coates kids raided Ralph's Grocery Store, which had only had some success. That wasn't too long after my birthday, the monster's voice still buzzed in my head every now and then, but it wasn't as prominent as it was that night, and I didn't want Sam or the others to think I had issues. I sat in Astrid and Mother Mary's house while we waited for Sam, Edilio, and some kid named EZ to come back from checking out a cabbage patch that they had found, food was starting to become scarce and that brought the worst out in people. Astrid was at the computer going through paranormal files that she had created of all the animals that had transformed, some were even of kids, and she even had them categorized in the level of bars that their powers were. The amount of four bars had increased, thanks to the Coates kids that betrayed Caine, but the only two five bars in Peridio Beach were Sam and I, the Coates kids were put into a different category.

I sighed and stretched my legs as Sam came in with what looked like a worm, but it had razor sharp teeth, "What is that?" I asked as Sam looked at me, "A worm, mutated, it killed EZ." He said as all color drained from my face, "So how are we going to get to the food then?" Astrid asked as Sam looked at her, "I don't know yet I haven't figured it out, have you seen Quinn?" he asked looking at me this time, "No, he hasn't come back from fishing yet." I said as he nodded slowly. Quinn and I had become nearly inseparable over the past three months, I had intended for it to stay that way, but one way or another I knew Drake would slither his way back in. Sam and Astrid started talking to each other as I stood up and walked to the door, "I'll be back in a little bit." I said as Sam waved his hand dismissing me, it was his way of acknowledging the fact I was leaving without interrupting Astrid who was about to go into a long winded explanation, like normal. I shook my head as I opened the door and stepped outside to see Zil and his group of thugs standing outside the house glaring at me, I glared back and walked down the street, my palms in my pockets so they knew that I wasn't trying to start anything.

"Hey freak!"

Here we go again.

"What?" I snapped turning around as Zil smirked, "Where's Sam? Inside?"

"Why do you care Zil?"

"No reason, we're hungry and wondering where our food is."

"Well you can go to the patch by yourself but you'll get eaten by the worms, I would personally enjoy seeing that happen to you."

"Watch your mouth mook."

"Watch yours you filthy-"

"Chloe! Enough." Sam had stepped outside because he heard our voices rising at each other; my palms had started to come out of my pockets, which was a bad move because now Zil's little army circled him. I shoved my hands back in and kissed my teeth as I walked away not wanting to deal with the crap anymore, I still had dreams of my mom and dad being home, eating with them, and I even missed the stupid family game nights we had. It was my dad's idea of "bonding", we "bonded" alright, Justin and I fought every game night over who won or lost, and mom would be the one to intervene it was sibling rivalry at its best.

_Your faceless lies_  
_Your weak dead heart_  
_Your black dead eyes_

I kept walking unaware that I was being watched by someone who was lurking close by, someone I hadn't spoken too or really wanted to speak too, until I heard a twig snap behind me I whipped around hands out, palms flat as I dodged the whip that went flying past my head. I rolled and put one hand on the ground pushing down sending a pulse into the dirt that rose like a wave then fell, everything fell motionless after that, I could hear my breathing but I unfortunately didn't hear or see the whip that had tied itself around my ankle and pulled my foot out from underneath me. I fell face first into the ground making dots appear in front of my eyes from the impact as I felt myself get dragged backward towards my attacker, and I could not move due to an enormous pressure on my back that I hadn't felt in three months.

_I'll make it through, but not this time_  
_Your hope is gone, and so is mine_

_Live, fight_  
_Crawl back inside_

"Well, well, look who it is."

"What are you doing back up towards Coates _traitor_?"

The two scorning voices belonged to Drake and Diana, I didn't have to look to know who it was, I kept my face opposite of them as boots stepped in front of me, I looked up to see Caine looking down at me. There was no anger in his eyes, it was a look I had not seen on his face in awhile, concern, "Why are you here?" Diana asked as I felt the whip hand tighten its hold on my calf now instead of my ankle, "I was going for a walk." I said as I felt a tingling in my head, a low growl, I knew what was going to happen so I closed my eyes tight, "Just let me go back to town." I could feel my head starting to rip open as I felt bile coming up into my mouth, I swallowed hard, I had to get way before this thing started tearing me apart. I heard Drake chuckle as his whip hand tightened around my stomach I gasped for air as the monster started making its way into my body I started thrashing, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as Drake, Caine, and Diana jumped as the Gaiphage chuckled, I felt my eyes roll back as darkness overcame me, and that was all I remember after that I blacked out.

* * *

_Sick, blind_

Everything started spinning, my head started feeling like it was being ripped in two, Caine was on the ground clutching his head, and I stood starting to sway from the pain in my head. I looked down to see Chloe had slipped into unconsciousness I stumbled slightly as Diana looked at me, "What is wrong with you?" she asked, of course she wouldn't know Caine, Chloe, and I had been exposed to the Darkness, "Nothing." I answered quietly afraid to say anything else since I felt like I was going to puke. My body shook as the headache started slowly going away, the Darkness was hungry, that I knew, but hungry for what?

Caine stood slowly as Chloe stirred, Diana looked at us like we had somehow caught an insane disease from each other, "It's hungry." Caine said as Diana looked at him, "What's hungry?" "The Darkness." I answered as Diana looked at me then laughed, "Wow you two are something else, the Darkness? What the hell is that?" she asked with a smirk on her face thinking we were joking, "A monster." Chloe whispered as I kicked her foot, "No one asked you." I snapped as she glared at me then laid her head back down on the ground. Part of me honestly just wanted to get rid of her, but another part honestly did not, and it was conflicting me, which was pissing me off because I was not about to play a game of cat and mouse. Me being the mouse and she being the cat, "Bring her back to Coates." "Wait…what?" I asked looking at Caine, who had spoken, "Bring her back to Coates." He repeated as I went to argue Diana shot me a look, and I decided against it, because I was not about to argue with her either.

_Love left behind_  
_And I won't live, your weak wicked lie_

When we got back to Coates Caine helped Chloe out of the Jeep, wrapping his jacket around her, I glared as he looked back at me I slammed the door shut as Diana grabbed my normal arm, "Don't worry about it, he's not going to do anything." She said as I looked at her, "Says you." Was all I said as I followed Caine inside he had disappeared into the old Headmasters room with Chloe, I gritted my teeth as I went up the stairs, and went to my own room, directly next to Caine's room as I heard the undeniable sound of the bed squeaking I gripped the pillow.

Caine had just stolen my girl.

_You pull me in, I'm one step behind  
_

* * *

I woke up the next morning next to Caine, who had his arm draped over me, and I looked around to see that he had locked the door, but no noise was coming from the other side, no shouting, fighting, or anything. The quiet in Coates was eerie to say the least, but that didn't last too long when a loud knock came on the door, "What?" Caine asked opening an eye looking at the door, "Come outside." "Now?" "Now." I knew who it was and I looked at Caine, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you." I said as he slipped on his pants and white shirt, "Don't worry your pretty little head over it, I'm sure it's nothing."

Yeah….Drake calling you out this early is defiantly nothing.

I rolled my eyes as he walked to the door where he was greeted by a fist to the face, I jumped as he stumbled back holding his nose, "What the hell!" I practically shrieked as Drake stood in the doorway, his one hand clenched in a fist, the other twitching eagerly at his side. Caine glared at him as he shot his hands foreword sending Drake into the railing near the staircase, he wrapped his whip hand around the railing quickly so he didn't fall over, Caine sent another blast his way, Drake tightened the hold but the railing gave way and he gripped the side as Caine put his hands down he walked over to Drake, who was dangling.

_Show me where it hurts_  
_And I'll make it worse_

"CAINE!" I yelled pulling on the blazer that was sitting on the bed, "STOP!" I said fighting back tears as Caine looked at me, "Leave him alone!" Caine looked down at Drake stepping on his fingers with his shoe I grabbed him and yanked him away, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I said sprawling my hands out sending Caine flying back into the room as I grabbed Drake's lower arm, he wrapped his hand around mine, and I pulled him back up and away from the ledge. As Caine started getting up I whipped around and closed the door so he couldn't come back out and attack Drake, "Why?" I turned towards Drake as he looked at me, "Why what?" "Don't play stupid with me." He said as I looked at him, that's when I knew he had known, "Drake…" "Tell me." "I don't know what you want me to tell you." "Why did you sleep with him?" "I don't know." I said as he ran a hand through his hair, I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

I don't know what hurt me more, the fact that he tensed when I did, or the fact he pushed me away. I looked at him as he looked over my head at the wall he was bothered by it, and I knew what I did was stupid, but I honestly didn't think it was going to hurt him this bad, "Drake?" I said softly as he looked at me, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lowered his head I kissed him softly on his lips he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_Are you holding on? Keep holding on_

"I have a feeling I'm not going to be around much longer." Drake said as I looked at him, "What do you mean?" I asked as he kissed my forehead, "Don't worry about it." Was all he said as he unwrapped his arms from my waist and walked down the staircase.

* * *

TBC…..

HL: ok so first of all thank you everyone for the reviews this is by far the most reviewed story I have got on here =D I really appreciate it and you will all get thanked at the end, which by the way is coming up very soon if you didn't realize I was using Breaking Benjamin's "Crawl" lyrics.

Which I do not own.


	11. Chapter 11

After the night I had with Caine I decided it was better for me to go back to the town so everyone knew I was ok. I sat on the back of the flat bed truck that Edilio had found as Orc walked into the worm infested cabbage patch pulling up every cabbage he could find as the ugly worms jumped out at him biting his rock hard flesh. Things had been quiet again but the Darkness was making itself known now, buzzing in my head every now and then, I hadn't heard anything from Caine but I was sure he was still watching me, and it was concerning as well that he hadn't tried anything stupid recently. Sam was leaning against the truck watching as well as Orc returned with arms full of cabbage piling them into the flat bed, crushed a beer, and returned to work "Your making an alcoholic out of him Sam." "I don't care as long as he works." I sighed as the sun started setting Orc returned with another batch, "I think that's enough for today." Sam said as I walked to the back of the flat bed closing the hatch. Orc climbed over the edge sitting on the flat bed with me as Sam climbed into the driver's seat of the truck and turned back towards town, the soft thump thump thump of the wheels was almost soothing, it was defiantly better then the horrible scream I heard every now and then.

_Come to me._

Oh no…

_Come to me._

I closed my eyes trying to block out the beckoning call trying to focus on the sound of the air whizzing past my ears, anything to block that horrible call, that sound, and that monster out of my mind. The voice disappeared when I heard Sam utter a curse word under his breath, I opened my eyes to see we had entered town, but everything was dark, the lights were out and kids were flooding the streets to see what was going on. Sam stopped the truck as Brianna came up to us, "Sam, Caine is at the power plant he cut off the electricity!" she said as all color drained from Sam's face, almost four months of no action from Caine, and this was the scheme he was plotting. Kids started hoarding around the truck, some angry, some scared, and others were just plan terrified as Orc and I looked at Sam, he got out of the truck, "We're going up to the power plant."

Silence.

"We're what?" I asked as he looked at me, "We're going to the power plant and stopping Caine." My eyes must have been the size of saucers because Brianna looked at me, "What are you scared?" she asked almost challenging me, "No, I'm not SCARED why would I be?" a smirk crossed her face and that was it, I knew she knew, and my face paled. Sam looked at me as I looked at him but he shook his head jumping out of the truck starting to give orders, as usual, and I jumped down from the back starting to sprint up towards the power plant with Brianna and Taylor. The norms took into hiding with their precious leader Zil as the rest of us freaks headed towards the power plant, my mind going a thousand miles per hour, why the power plant? What was there for them? Unless the Darkness was some kind of radioactive monster that would explain why they were there, for the fuel rods so this thing could eat. If that was the case, everyone, including the Coates kids, were in deep trouble because knowing Caine he entrusted this dangerous duty to Drake, and that was a huge mistake on his part.

When we reached we saw Dekka, Quinn, and a couple of others outside firing at some of Caine's cronies that were returning the fire, Brianna disappeared as Taylor joined Dekka and the others. Sam appeared beside me making me jump, I did not even realize he had showed up until this point, "Ready?" he asked as I looked at him, "Ready for what?" "You and I are going in there and stopping them." I blinked as he gave me a serious look I sighed, "Fine…I've got your back Temple." Sam gave me a small smile as he took off, I took off after him, and hopefully Brianna had unlocked the door for us so we could get in. Sam twisted the handle, the door opened with a loud squeak, I winced a little as he squeezed through the small opening, and I followed after him, our sneakers making a soft tapping noise against the floor. The eeriness of the place made my hair stand on end as I tripped I squeaked and Sam looked at me to see a girl laying face down sprawled on the floor, "Oh no…." Sam whispered as I looked, it was Brittney; I swallowed hard as I looked to see something in front of me, "Sam." I said holding the almost invisible wire in front of me, "It was probably to stop Breeze, and hopefully she's not hurt." He said as we continued walking we stopped seeing Caine, Diana, Drake, and Jack standing on the bridge, a smirk on Caine's face, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to show brother."

Three against two, odds of Sam and I winning, _zero_.

Drake unwrapped his arm as I began raising my palms, Sam looked at me from the corner of his eye, "What are you doing Caine?" Sam asked as he smirked, "Feeding the Darkness of course, it wants radiation, and that's what I'm going to do." "While killing everyone in the process?" "If that's the cost." Caine looked at Drake as he stepped foreword, "Drake should keep you busy meanwhile." Drake lashed out his arm as I stepped foreword palms out sending him backwards, he stumbled as Sam held out his hand Drake used the whip again only to wrap it around me and pulled me towards him then faced me towards Sam, he smirked. Sam stopped dead in his tracks which was when Caine made a move and sent Sam flying backwards hitting the steel bridge, I squirmed to get free as Drake tightened his hold, I bit down on the arm causing him to yell in pain as I ran back to Sam. I pulled him up as the whip hand came down on my back I cried out in agony I felt blood run down my back waiting for another blow, when it didn't come I looked to see Sam lying on the floor, "SAM!" I yelled as I looked to see that Caine, Jack, and Diana had disappeared leaving Sam, Drake, and me.

Drake smirked as he brought his whip hand down on Sam over and over again, "STOP!" I yelled spreading my palms again sending Drake into the wall behind him, I went to Sam and stood over him, my palms still out, "I swear I'll kill you." I said as Drake laughed, "You kill me? Other way around sweetheart." He said bringing the whip down again when I felt a sudden rush of air fly past me Drake screamed, "Breeze! Your ok!" I said relieved, "Um, Duh." She said smiling as Sam groaned. I looked down at him feeling the whip hand knock the wind out of me I stumbled backwards gasping for breath, almost going over the edge, "You wouldn't want to fall now would you Chloe?" Drake said walking towards me as Breeze put her arm under Sam's arm lifting him to his feet, "Get out of here!" I said as she looked at me then at Drake, "GO!" I said as she started walking past me as fast as she could with dead weight on her. I watched until I felt the whip hit me again I cried out again gripping the side rail trying not to fall backwards, I shook as Drake advanced on me, I realized I was trapped, couldn't go back and defiantly couldn't go foreword.

I swallowed as I felt the whip again across my stomach I doubled over in pain, shaking furiously from the stinging sensation I was getting all over my body, "What's the matter Michaels? Can't take the pain?" he asked as he whipped me again only this time two times in a row as I screamed, he grabbed my chin so I was forced to look at him, I spat in his face earning a slap to mine. The sting of his normal hand made the pain from the whip disappear, but not for long as he gave me another lash on my back, "Drake! COME ON!" I heard Diana say as he looked at me, then walked towards her I waited until I heard the metal door close as I slowly stood up I felt tears sting my eyes. I was not going to cry, I refused, but the tears still came each rolling down my face leaving a trail from the dirt that had been on my face.

* * *

Diana and I walked towards the cave where the Darkness was in silence as the New Pack Leader and the rest of the coyotes stayed on either side of us, mangy mutts, and I knew we were not far behind Caine and Jack since I could still see the glow of the radioactive rod. The voice still calling to us as we walked steadily, however when we arrived, we noticed that Sam's crew had arrived, I glared as the voice got louder and more frantic, "Just give the damn thing the rod and it'll leave us alone." I said as Caine looked at me, "That's what I'm doing Drake." He snapped running into the cave, I followed close behind, the coyotes fighting with Sam's group as Sam came in after us.

What we saw could not be explained, the Darkness had eyes, glowing eyes that were as bright as the rod we held, "Don't do it Caine." Sam said as Caine turned around, "Why?" "Because if you do all of us are going to die." I glared at Sam and whipped him as he cried out in pain I felt the cave rumble, the ringing in my ears had started, "Just do it Caine!" I said when I felt something close to a brick wall slam into my chest, Chloe was standing behind Sam, "Caine, you know better! You might want to kill Sam but not like this!" she said as Caine looked at her, then at his brother who was leaning against the wall, "CAINE!" I yelled as Chloe looked at me, "Caine, don't do it." Chloe said as I stood up, "Why are you listening to her!" I asked as Caine looked at me then went over to Sam, putting his arm around his shoulder, my eyes widened.

So now Caine had gone soft on me, my girl had turned on me, and I was the only one who wanted this thing dead, "Your all pathetic." I said as the cave rumbled again the ringing in my ears got louder, "NOW DEKKA!" I heard Chloe yell as the truck out front roared to life pulling rocks down onto the entrance, sealing us in, as the cave started to collapse. My eyes turned on Chloe as I noticed Caine and Sam starting to scramble up through a hole I wrapped my whip arm around her as she screamed, "If your going to collapse this cave your coming with me." I said as she squirmed to get away, "CHLOE!" I heard Caine yell as she went to call back I quickly placed my lips on hers kissing her hard as I tasted the tears as they ran down her face, "CHLOE!" Caine yelled again as I broke away running my hand down her face as her green eyes filled with tears, "Go." I said as she shook her head, "No." she said kissing me again as the cave shook again making the walls collapse even more then they already were, I unwrapped my arm from her waist, "Go, Chloe." I said as she shook her head again.

"CHLOE!" Caine called again as she stood in front of me, her eyes red rimmed, "COME GET HER!" I yelled back as she shook her head again, "NO!" she yelled as I pushed her towards the hole, Caine came back down, "NO!" she screamed again trying to run back to me, but Caine lifted her over his shoulder, "DRAKE! NO!" she yelled kicking and screaming as Caine started the climb back up, "DRAKE!" "DRAKE!" "DRAKE!" was all I heard even from the top where she was probably being held back as the cave collapsed around me I felt tears come to my eyes, but what was even worse was the stabbing pain I felt in my chest.

* * *

"DRAKE!" I screamed as Caine and Dekka held me back while the cave collapsed, "DRAKE!" I screamed over and over again as tears fell down my face, my heart pounding, my lungs screaming from the pain they were in from me sobbing and screaming. When the cave finished collapsing I fell to my knees letting out cries that sounded more like screams of agony, slowly everyone left me there, a heap on the ground lying face first in the dirt crying my eyes out still, "No…" I sobbed to myself as I crawled to the collapsed area. I had literally died inside, I felt no need to go on, my heart was shattered, my head was spinning, and I refused to believe that Drake was dead there was no way he couldn't have just sat there and died. Being the pathetic mess I was I started digging through the sand until I got to the opening that Caine, Sam, and I had gotten out through, "Drake?" I called down as I jumped down landing on the rubble, "Drake?" I walked over to where he had been standing last and started moving rocks out of the way, I didn't have to go far since I had found him after moving maybe ten out of the way.

"Drake?" I said softly running a hand down his face, ran my hand through his hair, then back down his face again, tears coming back into my eyes, "Drake? Please wake up." I said running my hand through his hair again as my eyes searched his face; I took a shaky sigh and kissed his forehead, as my tears started falling on his face. The only sound I heard was the sound of my breathing and small cries as I moved more rocks away, I laid down beside him wrapping my arms around his neck, still searching the face I knew so well for any sign of life. My fingers started playing with the back of his hair, tugging lightly at the sandy blonde hair now streaked with blood, dirt, and knotted beyond belief when I felt something snake around my waist I looked down to see the whip had wrapped itself around me as I looked up a pair of gray eyes looked back at me. I nearly screamed but instead I planted my lips on his as he squeezed with his whip hand I rolled on top of him as he twisted his hand in my hair and yanked my head away from his lips, "You look like shit." He said his voice cracking as I smirked at him, "I wouldn't be talking." He gave a soft 'hm' as he started closing his eyes again I kissed his neck as he opened his eyes again, "Chloe." he said softly as I looked at him the color from his eyes slowly draining, "Don't you _dare_ leave me…" I said grabbing his face with my hands roughly.

_Dilated eyes shine for one last time_  
_Are you holding on? Keep holding on_

"Drake, c'mon! I didn't leave you now you can't leave me! I stayed because of you don't abandon me like Emile did, please!" I said feeling tears force their way back into my eyes as I shook Drake's shoulders lightly, "DRAKE!" I felt his arm go limp around my waist as he looked at me, "I love you." He said weakly as he took a breath in, then out, and was gone, "DRAKE!" I yelled gripping his shoulders tightly, my nails digging into the skin as tears poured down my face.

_Your faceless lies_  
_Your weak dead heart_  
_Your black dead eyes_

_I'll break you in, and let this die_  
_Your hope is gone_  
_And so is mine_

I screamed as loud and hard as I could the sound echoing off the walls, my body shaking violently each time I took another breath of air a sudden rage had hit me, something I had not felt in a long time towards anyone. I stopped only because it felt like my lungs were going to burst, I looked down at the void eyes, I closed his eyelids, I kissed his lips lightly as I ran my hand through his hair one more time, "I love you too, Drake, trust me you'll be avenged." I said standing as I heard snarling behind me I turned to see the New Pack Leader inching his way towards me, I rose my hand, "Don't even think about it you mangy mutt, your under my control now." A harsh bark escaped his throat, which I took for a cruel sounding laugh, "Human no control me." I growled at him as I sent a shock wave towards him, he yipped putting his ears back, and tail between his legs, "Want to say that again?" he responded with a low growl as I felt a twisted smirk cross my face, "Good boy, now you'll do as I say, when I say it or I'll fry your ass in a hot fire and enjoy every last bite." The pack whimpered starting to back away as Pack Leader turned towards them and barked, they stopped, some shaking, others not wanting to make another move.

_Live, fight_  
_Crawl back inside_  
_Sick, blind_  
_Love left behind_  
_And I won't live, your weak wicked lie_  
_You pull me in, I'm one step behind_

I started heading towards the hole I had come in when I heard one of the pack member's bark, I turned as Pack Leader looked at me, "This way." He said as he took off following the rest of the pack, I followed behind my bare feet hitting the rubble as they squeezed through a small opening, I did the same. The sand slowed me down as I ran keeping up with the pack, my mind racing, plotting, my chest burning as blood rushed through my body pushing me to keep going, that was when I knew I was on autopilot it happened when my sister Cecilia had died when I was only eleven and my mind was set on getting rid of the one person who caused this, Sam Temple. The coyotes stopped just outside of town like I had told them to as I snuck into an old abandoned shed that I had stashed Drake's guns away in just in case he got to trigger happy one day and shot up the town. I didn't need a gun, but it was precaution, because I knew Edilio had his machine guns, which he would never use on me, but if I threatened Sammy everyone would jump up in order to get rid of me. I took a handgun, cocked and loaded it, put it in my waistband of my jeans with the safety on and pulled my shirt over the handle as I opened the shed then slowly walked into town, my eyes still red from crying, as if nothing was wrong.

The low hum entered my head as my heart thumped against my chest, "Chloe!" I jumped turning around to see Quinn coming towards me, he wrapped his arms around me as I turned my head away, "What's wrong?" he asked as I pushed him away, "Leave me alone, Quinn." I said softly walking away from him my heart beating faster as I bit the inside of my lip as I felt the barrel of the gun press against my leg every step I took I felt a monster awaken inside of me, like I was no longer in control as I stepped into the house I shared with Astrid and Mary. Astrid looked up as I walked through the door, of course, Sam was there along with Edilio, my autopilot kicked in as I reached for the gun on my waist band, Edilio raised his, "Don't you dare, Chloe." He said shaking as he kept his finger above the safety, "Go ahead, shoot me, I've got nothing to live for." I said not taking my eyes off of Sam who stared at me as Astrid got in front shielding her boyfriend, the handgun was outstretched in front of me, safety off, "This is your fault." I hissed looking directly at Sam as he narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?" "This whole stupid FAYZ bull crap! You and Caine are just alike in every way, and you two do not even see it! Caine might be power hungry but you are no better, Temple, look at how many people have _died _because of you, fighting for you, fighting against you, fighting to stay _alive._"

_I'm becoming a monster, just like you  
After it all you'll try to break me too  
_

"I've lost everything because of you and that stupid RETARD Petey who caused it! I lost my mom, my dad, my three older sisters, my boyfriend, and now Drake who had no one!" I said my voice shaking as thoughts started coming into my head, the voices of Astrid and Edilio mainly, but Sam's mind was silent, like he was trying to process what I was saying which irritated me even more, "SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled making them jump as I placed my finger on the trigger, pressing on it lightly, "What do you want me to say, Chloe?" Sam asked quietly in a semi-parenting voice, the one they used when they tried calming down a child, I felt myself starting to shake as I fought tears, "Killing me isn't going to bring Drake back." "No, but it'll sure as hell make me feel a lot better knowing some freak of nature that thinks he runs shit is dead." "What about Caine?" "I'll let him starve to death." I snapped pressing harder on the trigger. Silence filled the room as I stood there, but that was when I finally heard Sam's voice in my head, _You killing me might rid yourself of one problem, but what's going to happen to you when Caine finds out? Think about this Chloe, what were you to Drake? A toy? A girlfriend? Or someone he could just terrorize and get away with it since he couldn't do it to Diana? I understand your pain in losing the people you love, I lost my mother, and I gained a brother I didn't even know I had until now. _

_Falling forever, chasing dreams_  
_I brought you to life so I can hear you scream_

_Live, fight_  
_Crawl back inside_  
_Sick, blind_  
_Love left behind_  
_And I won't live, your weak wicked lie_  
_You pull me in, I'm one step behind_

I lowered the hand gun slowly as Edilio slowly lowered his I felt every pair of eyes on me as I felt a lump in my throat, what Sam had said was right, but why he said it mentally I would have never known until I turned around to see Quinn standing there. I looked at the ground as I put the safety back on, I placed the gun on the floor as Quinn walked over to me, "What's going on?" he asked as I wrapped my arms around his stomach, putting my head on his chest, he put his arms around my waist, "Nothing, Quinn, Sam and I were just talking." I said quietly closing my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks silently I felt Sam in my head again, _Live in the moment now, because you never know how much longer you have here. _I turned and looked at him as he put an arm around Astrid who rested her head on his chest, I smiled slightly as I felt fingers interlock with mine, I looked at Quinn who looked at me, "Can we go outside for a minute?" I asked as he nodded I walked to the door, both of us still hand in hand, and walked outside. I stopped on the porch as he closed the door behind us, I put my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist, "What's up?" he asked as I tilted my head to the side, "Nothing." I said as he raised an eyebrow at me, "So you dragged me out here for nothing?" I smirked at him as I kissed his lips, he pulled back slightly, but returned the kiss after a few seconds, "Your not leading me on are you?" he asked as I looked at him, "No, Quinn, I'm not I wouldn't have stuck by your side for three months even though you stink like fish." He chuckled, "Well I'm just asking because Sam said you were pretty torn up about Drake."

Thanks Sam.

"Past is the past, Quinn, I'm moving on." I said as he smiled at me, even though the words tugged at my heart, I knew what was best for me, and that was to move on just like I had done when Emile had disappeared. I knew Drake wasn't coming back because I had watched him die in the cave, even though a part of me would always love him, instead of dwelling on the past it was time to move onto the future.

_I'm one step behind_  
_I'm one step behind  
_

* * *

**The End (?)**

HL: WOOOO DONE! Only reason there is a question mark at the end is because there might be a sequel or there might not be as we all know Drake is not truly "dead" even though Hunger makes us believe he is….who the hell can kill a psychopath? NO ONE! =) So anyway thank you everyone for the reviews! Hopefully I will make a sequel when I can, but a prequel might be coming soon as well.


End file.
